He Who I Once Knew
by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan
Summary: 'It wasn't until I was ten that I met him... I remember him like the back of my hand. From the red marks at the corners of slanted grey eyes to his perverted nature. He was beautiful in an otherworldly sense. He was not human. He was not demon. He was my first and only friend.' A fanfiction between a human and our favorite Chinese lucky beast who became her first ever friend.
1. Remembering my first friend

You know, Hoozuki no Reitetsu doesn't get a lot of attention. Most of it is all NozukixHakutaku, which is ok, but there's no HakutakuxOC stories. Well I've decided to come up with one of my own. I shall try my best to make sure that this one is not a mary-sue I swear.

disclaimer: I do not own Hoozuki no Reitetsu. I only own my OC who's name will be revealed at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembering my first friend

I remember him like the back of my hand.

Every feature from the red marks on the corners of his eyes, to the mischievous smile that would take over his mouth every time he had a trick up his sleeve.

He was beautiful in an otherworldly sense.

He was not human.

He was not a demon.

He was my only friend.

As a child I had been abandoned in front of an orphanage. If I had a name back then I have never known it, just as I have never known the faces of the parents who left me behind. Nanako-san, the director of the orphanage, told me I was at least two at the time, barely able to speak in full sentences and unwilling to look others in the eye. She gave me my own name and along with the rest of the children living there, gave me a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and food to fill my stomach.

* * *

You would think that most parents would want a quiet and intelligent child to adopt correct?

Well, when people would come, Nanako-san would set interviews with those who were old enough to form coherent sentences to speak with them. The first time I went, the man and woman present there were excited to meet me. They asked me what I liked to do in my spare time. I told them I enjoyed reading, writing, and drawing gave me some pleasure.

Yet as the conversation continued, their questions became more hesitant as they noticed that my facial expressions did not change. At first I believed that they simply did not know what other questions to ask of me. However, when the interview ended I could hear them talking to Nanako-san saying that I was much too 'frightening' in a sense. I didn't understand. Was it because I preferred the sound of silence? Or was it because I did not do things that the other children would do?

I did not enjoy playing with dolls. To me, creating situations where they had to act was dull. There was only so much I could do before I got bored of the other girls who kept on pretending that their dolls were looking for boyfriends.

Books on the other hand opened the mind to fantastical worlds and characters. they were a plethora of imagination and wonder. The words would paint pictures so clear in my mind that I was astounded by the clarity in the power of literature. It also gave way to a passion for drawing. Scenery could be created out of thin air, and with it a story could be created.

Even with these interests in the arts, people who came to the orphanage began to avoid me. At first when I asked why Nanako-san said that it was because they had never dealt with a child who had my level of intelligence. In school I always had my nose in a book. Whether it was fiction or history or some other genre, I read to my heart's content. Other children simply knew me as 'the bookworm who sat in the back of the classroom'. Teachers would praise my intellect telling me it would take me far.

Yet deep down I knew the truth of why people didn't want me. It was not unknown to myself that I didn't show a lot of facial expression most of the time. It was rare for me to show expression other than indifference. Just because I didn't show a lot of facial expressions, it did not mean that there was something wrong. I just didn't think I needed to show every emotion all the time. I knew I was a quiet child. People seemed to believe that if a child did not show emotion 24/7 it meant that something was wrong with them.

Nanako-san was a person who believed that and for a while took me to see a child psychologist. However after about three or four sessions of questioning, the psychologist merely told Nanako-san that there was nothing wrong psychologically with me. I wasn't unhappy. In fact, despite seeing children get adopted and potential parents now beginning to avoid me, I was quite content.

* * *

I never had friends there or at school to be honest. I was too quiet for their tastes. At least, that is what I would hear when they didn't think I could hear them talking in loud whispers. It was annoying but I put up with it. There were a few who were like me that didn't have much to say. Yet to me they were considered mere acquaintances and stayed as such. Only speaking if there was something of interest to speak of. As I grew older people like myself were referred to as loners, or sometimes even goths or emos because it was believed that we suffered from depression or that there was something wrong with us.

Was it wrong for a person to enjoy silence? Was it wrong for a person to believe that it was OK to be alone?

* * *

It wasn't until I was ten that I met him.

I remember that I was inside the school library reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' at one of the tables next to a window. I had looked outside for a moment when I saw my teacher laughing with a young man in the school's courtyard. I was not paying attention to the giggly tone in the female's voice, but rather to the appearance of the man before her.

He was tall and lanky with neat black hair across his forehead. At the corners of slanted grey eyes were red markings that did not look as if they had been painted on. hanging from his left ear was a red cord with a gold ring attached in the middle and two green beads attached to the ends. His attire appeared to be that of Chinese culture. A white mandarin jacket, white pants, and white shoes. Everything he wore was white. Other than those attributes, there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary about the man. Yet something about him screamed different. What is was I couldn't put my finger on at the time but I had decided not to pay attention any longer.

* * *

Every time I looked out that window in the school library he was there during the lunch break. He would flirt with the female teachers every time that period. It was strange for a better lack of term. He would be talking to all of them at the same time in what appeared to be a flirtatious manner but they would all cling to him like leeches. I saw that they would never argue even though they were all pining after the same man. I was baffled. It was like he had them spellbound.

After five more days of this I couldn't keep my curiosity down any longer. Instead of going to the library, I made my way down to the courtyard and sat on a bench waiting for the man in white to arrive.

I remember what I said when he finally did arrive.

"Are you a magician or something?"

My question had been so out of the blue and sudden that he turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face while mine remained straight. It became something of a staring contest between us for a few moments.

"...Come again?" he finally spoke blinking.

"I said 'are you a magician or something?' Every time I see you talking with all the teachers who are girls they cling to you like they're leeches and they're not even fighting over you." I explained. "I've read that when another woman gets too close to a man who's already taken by another, they fight like a cat and a dog."

He just stared at me again before his mouth curved into an amused smile and bent down to my height as I sat. "Well little Nuhai [1], let's just say I like talking to pretty girls." he said.

"So you're just leading them on." I said and with that he froze in his tracks.

"So I'm right?" I asked already knowing my answer.

The smile on his face became forced as he turned to me again. "Listen little one: I can't help it if I attract pretty ladies. Besides I'm not leading them on. I'm simply giving them all of my love equally." He said smirking.

I just deadpanned "If making a harem is what you call sharing your love equally then I think you'd better be ready to face a bunch of angry in-laws because I don't think their going to share you're thinking."

He just straight out glared at me while I kept a poker face. "Where did you learn things like that? Don't your mom and dad make sure you don't read anything you're not supposed to? I just might have to tell them you're being a bad little girl." He bit out with a smirk thinking he had won.

I on the other hand only raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a mom and I don't have a dad either. I live in an orphanage. As far as reading goes I've read a few stories in the public library where the villain or the king has a harem of women. Manga show that stuff too though it's a lot more perverted in some cases."

At the comment I made about not having parents he flinched but then looked at me in curiosity. "You're strange for a kid you know that?" he said now sitting on the bench with me.

I shrugged. "I get that a lot." As I ate my lunch I saw the gaggle of female teachers coming toward us. "You're harem's arriving." I said motioning towards the onslaught of estrogen.

The man merely smiled like a pervert and sauntered towards them. before he got any closer though I said "Until tomorrow Ero-san[2]." He froze again.

* * *

After that encounter we had begun a pattern of sorts. I would sit on the bench during lunch break and he would sit with me. somethings he would chatter about girls and their assets while I half listened most of the time. Other times I listened wondering why he was such a perv. On the other hand he would tell me about traditional medicine. This was something that garnered my interest rather quickly. Despite being a pervert his knowledge on traditional Chinese medicine was so extensive that I was shocked at how much I was learning.

Sometimes he would tell me about work. It was mostly about him flirting with ladies but sometimes he would go on an angry rant about someone named Hozuki and how they would go out of their way to mess with each other. I often had an inkling that there was more than he let on however when he would say that Hozuki needed to 'go back to Jigoku and stay there' though.

He would even tell me about mythical beasts from both Chinese and Japanese legend. Again there was more to him than he let on when he told me extensive knowledge on spirits such as Enma, Ox-head and Horse-head. I didn't think much of it at the time though merely believing him to be a mythology enthusiast.

After a while the principal finally saw the female teachers' behavior which led him to make a rule that no one except students and faculty were allowed on the courtyard. This ended my lunch conversations with the man in white. However it seemed that this wouldn't stop him from talking with me. After school I would cross through a park. I found him hunched in front of some plants the day after the principal enforced the outsiders rule. He told me that he was studying some of the foliage present in the park to see if they had any medicinal properties he could use to create remedies. As he worked, I would stay close by and we picked up where we left off once again beginning our conversations. On occasion he would make a pass at a young adult female walking by, but other than that everything continued as normal.

One day during our park conversation I finally asked him what his name was. At this he smiled and told me it was time I got back to the orphanage. Before I left however, four words left his mouth.

"My name is Hakutaku."

* * *

I still had a strange feeling about my only friend Hakutaku. There was something mystifying that I just couldn't put my finger on. It wasn't until I had turned eleven however that I found something to tie it all in.

While I was searching for a new book to read I had wandered into the fiction section. A book titled 'Ancient Myths of Asia' caught my attention. I checked it out and began to read through it fascinated by all the myths that the continent had to offer. It wasn't until I had reached the myths in China that I found something that shocked me.

It was a traditional painting of a white creature with a billowing mane and tail. Two horns sat upon it's head along with an additional four horns along the lower back. It stood on four hooves and instead of two eyes, this creature had nine eyes in total. Three on the head, and three on both sides of it's body. What shocked me to my very core however, were the red markings on its face and it's name.

 _Bai ze, Hakutaku_

At first I dismissed it as my imagination. There was no such thing as mythical creatures. They were just ways of explaining the unknown from long ago. As for the name I simply dismissed it as his parents wanting to name him something unique. however the red markings on the corners of the eyes in the picture kept haunting me as I would meet with the Hakutaku that I knew.

The fondness for medicinal plants coincided all to well with the mythical beast regarded as a patron of medicine and healing. The fact that he always wore white was beginning to wear on me as well.

After a few months passed and the warm weather increased in temperature I finally could not keep silent anymore.

I confronted him and blurted out words.

"Are you Bai Ze?" I demanded more than asked.

The jar he was holding to place medicinal plants in fell in the grass with a muffled thud against the Earth. Hakutaku regarded me with a look of pure shock before covering it up with a smile.

"What in the world are you talking about Lizi-ko[3]?" He attempted to play it off but his eyes were averting away from my face.

"It's just a yes or no answer. Don't lie to me either I'll know." I threatened with a gleam in my eyes as my eyebrows furrowed.

After a few moments Hakutaku sighed looking away from me.

"You're way too smart for your own good. I was wondering if you were ever going to figure it out. Now I know." He finally spoke.

Crestfallen I walked towards him and tugged on the sleeve of his white jacket. I didn't dare look up. "I only figured it out because I saw a picture of you as a beast in a book at school. I thought I was probably imagining it but the similarities were too much. Please don't stop being my friend?" I asked at the end of my explanation. Beast or not, I didn't want Hakutaku to leave me. Despite being a pervert and a mythical creature, he was the only person I had ever had in my life as a true friend. I didn't think I could handle it if he left me.

After a moment Hakutaku took my hand off his sleeve. I thought he was going to leave but then he bent down to my height and wiped away forming tears that I hadn't realized were prepared to fall from my eyes.

"It's all right Lizi-ko." He said giving me a kind smile. It wasn't the usual one he had with hidden intentions behind it but an honest smile. I gave a small smile back and his eyes widened for a second before he embraced me in a hug. It'd been a while since I showed a smile.

He told me everything that day. About how there was heaven, hell, and that creatures of folklore did in fact exist.

* * *

This pattern of ours continued for years. Even going into middle and then high school I would still meet him in the park. As I started to get older I had developed a habit of sneaking out of the window in my room to meet him at night as well. The first time was to show me his celestial form. It was exactly like how the picture in the book had depicted him.

"Where do all those eyes of yours go?" I asked him one night. We were watching fireflies buzz around glowing when I had suddenly brought up the question.

He merely smiled and pulled his bangs back revealing to me a red marking on his forehead in the shape of an eye.

"In this form the rest of my eyes usually change into markings." he explained and laughed as I poked the mark experimentally thinking it would blink. Nothing of the sort happened though.

I thought our friendship would always be like this.

* * *

It was never meant to last it seemed.

Hakutaku stopped coming to the park one day. At first I had assumed he was busy that day so I continued on as if nothing had happened. Yet from that day more passed and Hakutaku still did not come. Days became a week, and then weeks. Even at night there was no sign of the mythical beast I had come to care about.

I was worried thinking that maybe something had happened. I just wanted to see him again.

Instead of my usual going to the park, I found him one night sitting on my window sill.

I didn't know what to think.

"Where have you been?" I hissed quietly trying not to wake anyone else in the orphanage gritting my teeth though the rest of my face was carefully void of showing what I felt. I was rightfully angry with the spirit before me. He had left without a word making me worried sick over him. "Do you know how worried I was?"

For once though Hakutaku did not smile though. For the first time in the years I had known him, sadness crossed his face.

"Haku...?" I questioned.

He walked up to me and peered into my eyes. "I can't come anymore."

My face betrayed me and morphed into shock. "...What?" I asked hesitantly hoping I had heard him wrong. The look remaining on his face told me otherwise.

"I can't come to Earth to see you anymore Lizi-ko. A few of the envoys in heaven found out I had revealed my identity to you for this long. I'm on probation and no longer allowed to come to Earth for a while." He explained and gently rubbed the top of my head. I reached his chest now with him no longer having to bend to my size.

I grabbed his jacket and looked him in the eye. My facade had completely crumbled away by now. Tears were falling like a waterfall down my face.

"Don't go... I've never told anyone about you... I've kept it a secret for six years... don't leave me... please..." I was sobbing quietly and uncontrollably. Hakutaku held me close and sat us both down on the floor holding me until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up finding myself tucked in bed a few hours later. Jumping out from the covers, I searched my entire room for any sign of Hakutaku but to no avail.

He had left me.

I collapsed to the floor weeping. Then my foot touched something that felt like burlap. I looked over for a moment to find a very small sack tied with a bit of string. Curious despite my predicament, I opened it up and tilted it so that the object inside would fall into the awaiting palm of my other hand.

What fell into my hand was a purple cord that reminded me of the one Hakutaku wore on his ear. In place of a ring to tie it in the middle, was instead a metal plum blossom where the cord was tied to the back. At the ends instead of beads, two small bells were tied making a soft jingle with each movement.

The tears came back at full force as I held the cord in my hand.

It seemed that cruel fate cut my ties with my beloved friend for good.

* * *

It was difficult but after a few months of wallowing in silent sadness, I had learned to live life without the presence of the only one I had ever called a friend. I had to break out of the habit of going to the park after school and even locked my window at night so as not to sneak out anymore. I threw myself into my studies, books, and drawings. Sometimes I wound up drawing Hakutaku and had to will myself not to think about him.

I graduated high school with full marks and moved out of the orphanage saying farewell to Nanako-san and thanking her for all she had done for me. I attended a university of my choice on a full scholarship majoring in business and minoring in creative writing. Books were still my life and drawing was a passion I had refused to give up. I found work as the assistant to a mangaka artist named Natsumi Eguchi who was currently working on a manga of her own design.

All the while, I was creating a manga of my own. It was about a young woman who had the ability to see spirits. Using her ability she would try to help the spirit find peace and let them move on. However, one day she found the spirit of a young man and for some reason she cannot bring him to peace seeing as he has forgotten how he actually passed away and what he needed to do in order to move on. The spirit winds up staying with the young woman causing all sorts of mishaps for her.

As the years passed by I tried to push the memories of Hakutaku to the back of my mind but it was of no use. My memories even served as inspiration for my manga. I know I should've moved on, but I suppose that the memories of the mythical beast would serve to haunt me for as long as I lived. It did not hinder me from living my life though.

I was able to keep on living. I was living in a decent apartment, I had a good job, I was satisfied. As for the cord Hakutaku had given me, I wore it despite myself wanting to forget him. However, those memories that I had with him were ones that I would cherish. I still missed him but at least I had something to remember the sweetness of the first friendship I had ever had the pleasure of receiving.

* * *

Disaster struck one night in the Akihabara prefecture in Tokyo. At 9:54 pm, a car going over the speed limit went past the crosswalk when the light for pedestrians to cross was still on. Only one person was killed in the hit and run incident. A 24 year old woman with long wavy chestnut colored hair, pale skin, standing at five-three was hit and died instantly at the impact. Her furneral was attended by the few who had known the girl. Her boss and colleagues, as well as the woman who had taken her in as a child when she'd been abandoned on the steps.

My name is Umeko Kagurazaka. The woman who died in the hit and run was me. This is the closing of my life on Earth but it is also the beginning of a new chapter in death.

* * *

Author's note: And that concludes chapter one. So now you all know that my OC's name is Umeko which means 'plum child' or 'plum-blossom child'

I hope this story came out good. I wasn't sure how to go about Hakutaku's personality outside of heaven. Please review!

[1] Nuhai- Chinese word for girl (I used google translate for this. If there are any native speakers of Chinese dialect please let me know if I got it wrong)

[2]Ero-san- Umeko basically called Hakutaku a pervert

[3]-Lizi-ko: Remember how Hakutaku calls Momotaro Tao-taro because Tao is chinese for peach? Well Lizi (sorry i don't have the accent marks for it again I used google translate) means plum since Ume is the Japanese term for the fruit. Hakutaku is just adding the -ko in her name to it.

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	2. Tengyoku or Jigoku

Happy New Year! So here is chapter 2 of He Who I Once Knew. Those who reviewed thank you very much. If there is something that you do not understand in the story please feel free to message me either in PM or review and ask. This is especially towards chapter 1. Thank you very much and enjoy.

I do not own Hozuki no Reitetsu, only Umeko Kagurazaka

* * *

Chapter 2: Tengyoku or Jigoku

Books always described that when a person died their world would go either black or white and there would be this feeling of floating in space before completely losing consciousness into an abyss of nothingness.

Well I'd hate to say it but the books were completely wrong in this case. Though my world did in fact go white, I did not get the sensation that I was floating. It felt as if something had yanked me out of my body from the waist. The force dragged me from the white that had become my world for a few moments and I felt like I was going up. My world wasn't white anymore. I suddenly found myself floating up into the sky above the city skyline.

"Ok... I know I'm dead... Now unless I'm actually some how dreaming, what the hell is going on?" I said more to myself. That was when I noticed I wasn't alone in the skyline. I looked around and saw people around me in the same predicament I. They were all wearing white robes with white headbands that had a triangle. I looked down to see myself wearing the same. They were the clothing of the departed.

I pinched my cheeks and began slapping myself. When nothing else happened I sighed. "Yup... Definitely dead..." Then another question made itself known to me. If I was dead, was I going to Jigoku or Tengyoku? I felt myself gulp though my face did not betray. I went through some of my memories trying to see if I had done anything that would have sentenced me to Jigoku. I couldn't think of anything but that didn't stop me from fretting over being tortured for all eternity for possibly doing something stupid.

I looked around again but then I noticed that some souls were being dragged down toward the city. Then my eyes widened as they began to scream and try to cling on to those of us going up. "They're the sinners..." I myself wasn't going down but I didn't dare breathe a sigh of relief. I was still nervous mind you.

A pair of hands grabbed my robe. I looked down to see a chubby balding man with glasses hanging onto me. His face was contorted in fear.

"P-please! I'm begging you! Don't let me go down there! I can't go down there! Take me to heaven with you!" He pleaded with me. I could feel the force holding me struggling to pull me up as the force holding him struggled to drag him down. I tugged on my robes trying to get him to let go. I wasn't trying to be cruel. As he kept pulling on the end of my robe it was beginning to open up and reveal more of my legs and a bit of my chest. I wanted to keep both my decency and my dignity thank you very much.

"Sir I really hate to tell you this but let go." He shook his head. "You're pulling my robe open so please let go." He stopped looking at me in fear and instead his face began to turn red and I could have sworn he began to drool as he looked at my robe through opaque glasses.

"... I wouldn't mind seeing that..." He said and my eye twitched as he began to tug. Forget about trying to be civil. This man was as perverted as perverted could get.

*BAM* Was the sound my foot made as it made contact with his face. I fixed my attire and watched as he let go and went down towards the city with the other souls. As they reached the ground below they began to change into balls of light and go through the streets and sidewalks unseen by the human eye.

"May they have some mercy on you all..." I muttered as I myself began to change into a ball of light. Once again my world became white as my soul floated up with countless others. I suppose if anyone could have seen it, it would have looked as if a multitude of lanterns was floating into the endless darkness of the night sky.

* * *

I saw nothing but darkness now. I could tell that I was laying on my back and on something soft. A breeze flowed overhead carrying the scent of peaches, wild flowers, and... wait... why did I smell sake?"

I forced my eyes to open and found myself facing a vast blue sky. I clutched the grass I found myself laying on and heaved myself onto my feet. Surrounding me I could tell I was in an orchard of some kind. The sake I had smelled was close so I followed my nose until I found my way out of the orchard.

I was stumped at what I saw. A large waterfall stood in front of me, it's clear liquid flowing down into the lake below. A small rainbow formed as the liquid kept hitting the bottom making a picturesque scene that could have only been seen in the imagination of an artist.

"Wait don't tell me..." I muttered and cupped my hands into the liquid. I took a sip and promptly spit a few times at the taste. I have never really been partial to alcohol of any kind.

"Ugh... Definitely sake..." I said in disgust as I wiped my mouth. I looked at my reflection which rippled in the sake. Nothing about me had changed much to my relief. I tucked some of my hair behind my right ear. The purple cord, given to me by Hakutaku, still hung on my ear. It must have come with me when I passed.

"Now where am I?" I began to walk again trying to find any signs of life. There were hills coming up as I kept walking so I decided to climb up one in order to see if I could discern my location. Below the grassy hills stood a city that looked like it belonged to a bygone era in China. Near me I could see what appeared to be an entryway. I was curious and as I walked toward it I was stopped by the voice of a female.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was a pleasant voice. I turned around to find a woman with blue hair and gold eyes staring at me. Her bangs were pulled back with pieces of her hair and held back with a pair of chopsticks and a small lotus flower was clipped to the side. On her face she wore dark blue eye-shadow and lip stick. As for her clothes she wore a royal purple kimono with a triangular pattern of green and yellow on the sleeves and collar. a blue sash with black pinstripes was worn under the obi. However the obi, to my shock, instead of stiff cloth, turned out to be two dark pink snakes with lighter underbellies.

I was going to question her about the snakes but that was before two things caught my eye. One, her ears, where two snake shaped earrings hung, were quite pointed. Two, a pair of small horns stuck out from the top of her head.

I'm sure my normally indifferent face morphed into shock as in front of me stood a very pretty demon woman. It was even worse when I couldn't utter a coherent sentence from my mouth.

"Y-you... I... You're a-" Damn it Umeko get a hold of yourself! You've seen Hakutaku in his beast form for crying out loud and you didn't freak out then!

"I'm a demon yes." she said smiling.

I quietly put a finger up indicating her to give me a moment to pull myself together. I turned around to take a deep breath and calm myself. After I made sure I could talk I turned back around to face her. She still stood there though she seemed amused now. I bowed deeply in apology.

"I apologize for my reaction. I have no idea where I am and I have been trying to find out. You see I have just died so naturally I'm quite confused.

She giggled and waved the apology off. "It's quite alright I understand. That's the reaction most humans have when they die." Then her face turned curious. "Although I have to wonder why you woke up so far from the heart of Tengyoku."

My eyes widened and I'm sure that they were the size of inner plates at this point. "I went to Tengyoku?" she nodded.

"Yup. If you like I'll take you to the city so that they register that you made it." she offered. How could I not except?

We made our way down the hill and toward the city. It was beautiful. People of all shapes and sizes were walking around. Humans, spirits of all kinds, and even demons were milling about. Stores were open selling wares ranging from accessories to clothing, to furniture and other items. I was trying to take all in as the demoness gently tugged me by the arm so that I wouldn't get lost among the throng of beings.

As we walked there was one thing I wanted to ask her badly.

"I thought demons didn't live in Tengoku?" I asked. She looked over to me and smiled.

"We don't you're right, but we are allowed to cross between Tengyoku and Jigoku. Most demons down there work as torturers to human sinners but there are other jobs to do down there. I myself am a torturer demon. It was a good thing I stopped you before you could cross. You would probably have been mistaken as an escaped soul and brought to Enma-Daioh and Lord Hozuki." she explained.

I sighed. Good thing indeed. She had mentioned Hozuki though. I thought back to how Hakutaku would rant about a demon named Hozuki. He used to say that he was a sadistic demon of demons always finding ways to cause him pain because they despised each other. A somber smile made its way on my face and I held back a small laugh. The night he had left, Hakutaku had mentioned he would not be allowed to leave heaven. The possibility of finding him crossed my mind briefly but I chased that thought away. Would I be able to find him when the heavens were so vast? Would he even remember me?

The demoness brought me out of my thoughts as she spoke and we came to a stop in front of a large white building with red trim on the roof much like the Chinese architecture on Earth.

"My name is O-Koh by the way. May I know your name?"

"Umeko Kagurazaka." I said.

O-Koh led me inside where we found people running to and fro with paperwork in their hands.

"I'll help you register. It's a bit like paperwork on Earth giving your signature and some personal information. In Tengyoku you are given the option of what to do in the afterlife. Most humans choose to live in paradise while a few will actually choose to find occupations. It all depends on you." She explained to me. O-Koh-san walked over to a receptionist and told them about me. The receptionist nodded and told us to walk to a set of golden doors a few feet away from us. They were enormous. The doors slowly creaked open and inside we could see envoys working at wooden desks with human souls sitting in front of them registering themselves.

We walked over to an empty desk where a male envoy sat overlooking some paperwork. He looked up at us and urged us to take a seat.

"So you're miss Umeko Kagurazaka. Lovely name. So let's see you've just died recently due to a fatal hit and run." He said reading my information off the paperwork. I shifted a bit uncomfortably. It was one thing being dead but hearing someone talk about it right in front of you, gave you the weirdest feeling.

"Let's see as for your record you really haven't done anything in your past life that would have sent you to Jigoku. Let's see you didn't drink, do drugs, no signs of embezzlement. Ah you were a mangaka's assistant. You don't see that often on transcripts." He said and brought out a few official looking documents. "Please sign here and sign here if you wish to live in paradise."

I looked through all the documents thoroughly and began to sign. When he got he papers back he looked through them and was stumped to see what I had written.

"You wish to find work in Tengyoku?" He asked looking at me bewildered. O-Koh-san looked at me surprised as well.

I straightened my back. "I did die rather young and I must admit that unlike most humans I don't like lazing about. If it's all the same to you I would rather do something productive while I'm up here." I explained and the two of them seemed impressed.

"Well miss Kagurazaka I wish you the best of luck then." He said and gave me a sheet of paper with writing on it. "When you have a chance, please give this to the Home Office so that they may find a suitable dwelling for you."

* * *

"Thank you for your help O-Koh-san." I said bowing to her as we were outside once again.

"It was no problem at all Umeko-chan. I can call you Umeko-chan right?" she asked and I nodded.

"I don't mind." She then began to tug on my arm again and took me to a nearby shop. In the display window I could see kimonos with colorful fabrics and patterns decorating them.

"O-Koh-san what are you doing?" I questioned as we entered the shop. We were greeted by a kindly old woman who said we could look around before calling her.

"Buying you a kimono silly!" She explained as if stating the obvious. "You can't go around wearing that for too long." she pointed out my attire that signified that I was a deceased human.

"You don't have to do that. When I find a job and earn enough money I'll be able to afford one." O-Koh-san just smiled at me though and shook her head.

"Consider this both a welcome and good luck present from a new friend." she said and I froze.

'Friend'

It had been a long time since someone had said that word to me. I could feel warmth blooming in my chest and a grateful smile graced my lips. "O-Koh-san... Thank you..." O-Koh just looked at me surprised before she gave a small grin.

"Umeko-chan you have such a pretty smile! C'mon and take a look with me. We'll find something that suits you." I looked around and touched the fabrics hesitantly as if one touch would cause the beautiful fabric to rip. After carefully touching few, one caught my eye.

It was in the back of the store in between a bright pink one with sakura blossoms, and a golden brown one with teal swallows. With as much care as I could muster pulling it out I sucked in a breath.

In my hands hung a lilac kimono decorated with the flowers and petals that gave me my namesake. The collar and ends of the sleeves were colored mauve as was the cloth under the obi. The obi itself was breathtaking. Black with the outline of a plum tree stitched into the fabric and plum blossom petals looking as though wind had scattered them. It seemed as though the entire pattern of blossoms and petals revolved around the tree on the obi.

I heard a gasp behind me. "Umeko-chan it's beautiful..." I turned to find O-Koh-san staring at the kimono in my hands as well.

"A good choice." the old woman said hobbling over to us. "You're name is Umeko-chan?" She asked and I nodded. "Well then this kimono was made for you. Come, I'll help you put it on because from the looks of it you'd have trouble tying the obi." She said gesturing to the rather sloppy knot I had hastily made to tie my obi back after the pervert had tried to open it. I just blushed and said nothing as I followed her into the changing room. Truth be told I did know how to tie an obi somewhat. Back when I was alive and still a child, Nanako-san had taken the children at the orphanage to a festival nearby and the younger children were helped into kimonos. I remember the one she had helped me into was a pale green one with a sunflower pattern and brown obi. It was so pretty that I had been sad when she had told me I'd outgrown it.

Fifteen minutes later, the old woman and I left the changing room and O-Koh smiled with glee as she moved me towards a full length mirror. I was stunned at just how much clothes could change a person. When I had been alive, my clothes had always been conservative never showing much. My wardrobe consisted of jeans and skinny jeans matching with t-shirts, turtlenecks, hoodies, and button-ups to go with beat-up sneakers, combat boots, and converse. I did not own a single dress or any formal attire. Whatever events my co-workers had invited me to, mixers, parties, bars, I had always declined not comfortable with the atmosphere those kinds of things gave off choosing to stay home or go to the movies by myself. Back them I was twenty-four, a woman standing at five-three with her bangs coming to a point at her forehead and somewhat covering her eyes always trying to manage her wavy hair into a presentable appearance but always failing to.

However the one in the mirror was completely different to the woman I once knew as me. Chestnut hair I had once always tried to tame straight flowed to my shoulders in wave as did my bangs revealing coffee brown eyes with cobalt flecks that had usually been hidden. Fair skin stood out against the soft color of the fabric I now wore revealing a slender form that had usually been hidden under my clothes on Earth. My hair was still tucked behind my right ear revealing the purple cord and the bells gave a merry jingle with every movement I made.

The old woman nodded smirking. "As I said this kimono was made for you."

O-Koh-san agreed. "It really does suit you Umeko-chan."

The old woman handed me a pair of wicker sandals to finish the emsemble. O-Koh-san paid for them and we left giving our thanks. I told O-Koh-san that I would repay her for the gift as soon as I found a job and was paid but she waved it off once more saying that I shouldn't repay her for a gift.

"This is where I have to take my leave now Umeko-chan." she said. "I have to return to my duties in Jigoku tomorrow in Mortal Hell. When I get the chance to though I'd like to visit you and see how you're doing."

I smiled softly. "I'd like that. I really would."

With that O-Koh-san left among the throngs. I myself left for the Home Office to inquire about a home for myself. They were more than happy to help me pick from a selection of places in Tengyoku. In the end I picked a small villa not too far from the city itself but not to close to the orchard I had been in when I'd awoken. By the time I had arrived the sun was already going down. The villa itself I liked. It was surrounded by foliage that had overgrown but it was nice over all. When I walked in I saw that I would have to buy furniture to fill it up. Luckily for me there was already a futon in storage. I would also need to buy food to stock up in the fridge as well as a few other supplies. After dusting around with a rag I had found in a closet I set the futon down and changed into a sleeping yukata I had discovered in one of the drawers. It was a bit large but comfortable all the same.

Tomorrow I would go back into the city to look for a job and earn pay. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

'No One's POV'

Meanwhile, in a shop usually surrounded by rabbits during the day, a lone figure sat at the counter in the front drinking. Today had been good. Flirting with women, giving them medicine and flirting, and making more medicine to give later on. The mood that day however had been ruined when a certain demon from Jigoku had walked in and caused his nose to bleed and a feeling of nausea to over come him.

Hakutaku downed his drink and took a breath of air as he finished. A look of annoyance crossed his face. Hozuki had tried to take his head off with that damned mace of his. He needed another drink.

He looked out of his window and another sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the moon. Soon he found himself lost in his memories. There were a few in particular that popped into his head. A park in Japan where he had gathered medicinal herbs all the while having amusing conversations with a little girl who had a strange obsession with books. He laughed at a few memories he had of that little girl. Then his face quickly turned somber as he remembered the last time he had seen her. The night he was told he would not be allowed to go to Earth for quite a long while. She had grown up so quickly in his eyes. From the little girl he had once known, to a young and awkward high schooler. Hakutaku clutched the windowsill tightly as he remembered her tears and her pleas for him not to go. To not leave her for he had been the only friend she had ever known.

 _Hakutaku looked down at the girl who had cried herself to sleep as he held her. Even sleeping she sniffed as tears kept leaking from her eyelids which hid from the world's view eyes like coffee with flecks of cobalt blue. The celestial being quietly hoisted her up bridal style and tucked her into her bed. On the comforter, hopefully she would see it when she awoke, he left a small burlap sack with a present inside for her to remember him by._

 _He stood next to her sleeping form and as gently as he could without disturbing her, he kissed her forehead and left the same way he had come in. Through the window. Outside an envoy was waiting for him. There was indifference on his face but in his eyes, Hakutaku saw sympathy._

 _"Have you said all that was needed Hakutaku-sama?" The envoy asked. Hakutaku gave The girl one last sorrow filled looked before replying "Yes". Turning into his beastial form, he and the envoy took off into the night sky back to the heavens where Hakutaku would not be allowed to leave for quite sometime._

The celestial beast looked down to the floor in anguish. After three years of probation, it was deemed that he could cross between Tengyoku and Jigoku, but still he could not be allowed to cross into the human world for a longer period of time.

"I'm so sorry Lizi-ko." he whispered. Had she forgotten about him? Hakutaku shook his head and gave a somber laugh.

No. He knew in his heart that there was no way she could never forget about him. She would never forget her first friend.

With that in mind Hakutaku smiled at the moon before putting his glass in the sink and heading off to sleep.

He had a day of work ahead of him after all.

* * *

Author's Note: You know I actually wanted to cry when I did Hakutaku's part. But I didn't so any way this is the end of chapter 2. I hope that it was good and that you guys enjoyed it. Once again please review and thank you all who favorited this story so far.

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	3. Jobs are no cakewalk

So everyone I passed my classes! No more anxiety for now!

I do not own Hoozuki no Reitetsu. I only own Umeko Kagurazaka.

This chapter will be in Umeko's POV ok?

* * *

Chapter 3

*Umeko's POV*

Morning came sooner than anticipated. As I adjusted my kimono and slipped the sandals on my feet, thoughts about places where I could find work in Tengyoku entered my mind. There were various stores all around the area that O-Koh-san had taken me around yesterday so there was a possibility that there was an establishment looking to hire new employees.

Walking out of the cottage I made my way towards the clusters of Chinese styled buildings in the heart of Tengyoku past demons and spirits alike. If there were any humans among them it would have been near impossible to tell due to the masses and throngs of bodies that loitered around. There were those who appeared human to me but asking them whether or not they were seemed a bit rude. I should still have been feeling culture shock yet instead, my mind was completely at ease with the fact that this was not Earth, but a different plane of existence.

As I mused, the clothing store from yesterday appeared in my peripheral vision. I figured that it may be best to try my luck there first. I opened the door and the bells attached rang softly alerting those inside of my presence. The old woman from yesterday came from the back and looked surprised to see me.

"Ah the girl from yesterday!" She exclaimed and looked me over. "I see you tied your obi properly this time." She said seeing the bow in the back. My lips twitched upward in the makings of a smile.

"I was wondering if you would happen to need any assistance around the shop ma'am. I am currently looking for a job to keep busy." I bowed respectfully towards her as I spoke. The old woman gave a twitch of the lips and a quiet chuckle.

"You're quite the funny one young miss. Most, if not all the humans that come into Tengyoku usually just want to go straight to paradise so that they **don't** have to work like they did when they were alive. Unfortunately I'm not hiring anyone and I'm not looking. Don't take offense but I prefer working by myself. Saves me the trouble of having to teach others how to properly work a loom." She explained. "I do know of a few stores further in town that are looking for help though. You can try those." She was kind enough to give me list of store names that might be looking for more assistance. I thanked her before taking my leave.

* * *

"Let's see... Kiyoko's Flowers..." I murmured to myself looking at the first name on the list. "I sincerely hope they're not looking for a florist..." I'll be honest, I'm horrible with plants. Sometimes my neighbors back on Earth would give me flower pots with a wide assortment blooms but with my work I'd forget to water them and they would shrivel up and die in the end. Unless they happen to be cacti. Cacti I can actually take care of because all they need is sunlight and limited amounts of water.

"Might as well try anyway." I headed into what I'd later figure out was the central district. Like any city one would find, this place was bustling with all sorts of activity. Crowds gathered here and there as yells from stands emanated promoting their wares and price ranges. I had to push my way through the throngs in order to find some semblance of the flower shop's name. Soon I caught sight of a smaller building and seeing the Kanji that read 'Kiyoko's Flowers' filled me with relief. I had to keep pushing forward muttering apologies even though no one would be able to hear me over all the noise. The door to the shop opened and once again the sound of bells ringing alerted the owner of shop that someone had arrived.

A man at the register looked up and smiled as he saw me. He was pale and from what I could tell appeared to be Chinese with medium length locks of black pulled back into a low ponytail. Over his clothes he wore a green apron with the name of the store. "Ni Hao! Is there something I can help you with today miss?" He asked me still keeping the smile on his face.

"I would like to speak with the owner about possible job openings? I'm currently in search of work." I said politely. He frowned and an apologetic look on his face took over.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We had an opening for a florist earlier this week but I'm afraid someone already took up the job. I could ask Kiyoko-san if we have any other positions available though." He said.

"I nodded in response. "Only if it's not too much trouble sir." I looked around the shop as the cashier walked towards a door to the left which I assumed led to the owner's office. For a lack of better term the shop was colorful. Walls were painted a warm cinnamon color and wooden shelves were built into them holding various gardening supplies ranging from gloves to hand shovels and a few tools that I had forgotten the names of. Pots of every size and color were filled to the brim with all sorts of flowers. Roses, lilies, and marigolds were some of the ones I could name off the top of my head along with what I recognized to be daffodils and forget-me-nots.

The sound of a door opening brought me attention back. From the door to the left emerged the cashier along with a Japanese woman wearing a forest green yukata patterned with orange lilies at the bottom and the edge of the sleeves. She appeared to be the very definition of traditional Japanese beauty with pin straight black hair that reached her hips and a pale diamond shaped face which assessed me with obsidian eyes. Around her head was a flower crown made of daisies, vines, and little blue flowers that I could not identify. The cashier introduced her as Kiyoko, the owner of the store and a nature spirit. That would definitely explain why the flowers here appeared so vibrant and healthy.

Kiyoko kept staring at me like a specimen under a microscope. An apologetic smile stretched across her lips. "I'm very sorry miss but I'm afraid we aren't offering any job openings any longer." her voice was calm but unlike the old woman from the clothing store her tone was more business-like. I wonder if she saw that I wasn't one for gardening. Taking this as a sign to leave the store I gave them both my thanks and opened the door.

"On to the next one..."

* * *

I sat on a bench slumping a bit though I didn't let disappointment show on my face. Compared to this, job hunting on Earth was a cakewalk! Every store that I had gone to had either no job to offer or they wouldn't hire me for the simple fact that I was a human. A tired sigh escaped my lips. At one of the places I had gone, a cafe of sorts, the manager said that he didn't wish to hire me because since most humans chose to live in paradise, he thought that I would be lazy while the rest of them worked to earn their keep. It was prejudiced but it was a general idea about humans that most of these spirits, if not all of them, thought true. I gently touched the purple cord hanging from my ear, the merry tinkling of the little bells giving me some form of comfort. The wind was beginning to pick up a bit lifting the billowing sleeves of my kimono. Wanting to try a different area, I was about to get up when the sound of someone yelling in frustration was heard.

"GAH! DAMN PAPERS GET BACK HERE!" A female voice sounded. I turned to my left to see what the commotion was about and saw a woman in a blue kimono grabbing papers that were fluttering to the ground. She appeared to be in quite the conundrum as her voice came out in panicked squeals and gasps. Everyone else in the area was unsure of what to do at the moment, torn between helping or just watching. I walked over to the scene and bent down to pick up a few papers that landed by my feet. To my surprise though, they weren't just any kind of pages.

These were the pages of a manga manuscript. Based on the inking and the drawing used, the pages were part of a final draft to be sent to the editor for grammatical errors and what not.

"Excuse me." the woman turned her head so fast that I winced a bit hearing a loud crack from her neck. _Whiplash?_ I thought. Now that I had a better look at her I could see that she was a demon like O-koh-san as she had two horns sticking out from the top of her head. Her face was tinged with pink from what I could gather had been from embarrassment and smoky grey eyes regarded me with surprise. Auburn bangs hung in her face as the rest of it was tied back into a ponytail that stopped at her shoulders. Her blue kimono was decorated with pink crescent moons and white stars with a light blue obi over yellow cloth that contrasted.

"Y-yes?" She was definitely frazzled at this point clutching her pages in her hands. Wordlessly, I handed her the pages I had collected.

"I picked those up though I'm not sure what the order of the pages was. Do you need anymore help?" I asked politely giving a small smile so as to calm her down. This seemed to work as she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders a bit. She looked back at me with a grateful smile and nodded.

"I would really appreciate it. I was supposed to deliver these to my editor up here but the envelope the pages were in broke apart and the wind blew them out of my grasp. Now they're all out of order." She explained as she began picking up a few more pages to her right. After a few minutes of gathering other loose sheets and shuffling them in their proper order, I offered to go with her to the publisher.

"Are you sure?" She asked me as we kept walking.

I nodded in assurance. "It's fine. When I was alive this was actually how I had met my boss. I went with her because her editor thought that she'd been fooling around so I had to vouch for her as a witness."

She turned to me with wide eyes. "So you **are** a human spirit! I was wondering why your presence felt different. It didn't feel like a demon's or a beast's." She exclaimed. Then her face took on a confused look. "Wait if you're up here in Tengyoku why aren't you in paradise with the other humans?"

I gave a quiet chuckle. "Contrary to popular belief not all of us humans wish to do nothing with our time. Besides when I died, I died young. I'd like to work be able to work a while longer. It gives me something productive to do. Although I was told most of them choose paradise." I muttered more to myself.

The demoness gave a hearty laugh. "That's because most of them are those who have worked for long periods of time and its usually in jobs that they disliked quite a bit." She explained. "Oh I'm Akane by the way. I forgot to introduce myself." She gave a slight bow trying to keep her papers balanced in her arms.

"Pleased to meet you Akane-san. I'm Umeko Kagurazaka. Umeko is just fine." I said in return. "So not all demons work as torturers?" I decided to ask. This question earned me an odd look from Akane.

"How did you know about the torturers? I mean that is a main source of income down in Jigoku but not all demons choose that occupation." She asked giving me an explanation along the way.

"Yesterday I had met a demoness like yourself and she said she was a torturer demon." I explained.

Akane reiterated. "Like I said not all demons choose to be torturers. Many times they choose that occupation because they don't exactly know what they'd want as a career and it pays well. Add to the population boom of humans along with the increase of murders and trouble, well that leads to Jigoku needing more torturers to be hired. I chose to be a mangaka because I've always enjoyed drawing." A sheepish look took over her face after she said this. "That and I can't stand the sight of blood so torture is a definite no."

* * *

A few more turns and walking later, we arrived at a tall building painted more of a terracotta color in comparison to the egg-shell white made up most of the structural color in Tengyoku.

This time the sign on the building was in Chinese characters. When Hakutaku had still been able to visit me he had tried to teach me the characters of the Mandarin alphabet. Unfortunately I wasn't able to pick up on it as much as he would have liked. I could recognize a few of them but everything else had me drawing blanks. Akane-san observed this so she translated what the sign said.

"It says Teardrop Publishing. Don't worry I had the same problem the first time I came over here as well but when you keep working here you tend to pick up more of the language." She reassured me and internally I was grateful though I only gave a nod on the outside. Just like the registry building there was a receptionist desk and a woman sat looking over some paperwork and making a few calls. She had what appeared to be antlers sticking out from the sides of her head so I assumed that she was a beast spirit. As soon as she saw Akane-san she covered the bottom of the phone.

"Akane-san you're late again. Twen-Ch'ang is waiting for you in his office. You know which floor." The receptionist eyed me strangely but then returned to her call. As we walked toward the elevator a thought suddenly hit me.

"Ano, Akane-san? The receptionist said your editor is named Twen-Ch'ang?" I asked carefully.

Akane nodded and grinned. "Yup! My editor is-"

"You mean to tell me that your editor is the Chinese god of literature and poetry himself?!" My voice was raised but not by much. To others it sounded as if I just talked a bit louder but not to the point that I was yelling.

Akane chuckled at my reaction. "I made the same face! Mr. Twen-Ch'ang is really the boss but he decided to be my editor as well. When I had my first doujinshi published here he actually said he was looking to expand beyond regular books and poetry. Surprisingly he's a fan of manga."

I had to blink a few times at that statement. "I have nothing to say but... wow..." Akane chuckled and we said nothing more as we entered the elevator. The demoness pressed one of the buttons for a higher floor and the elevator went up. Twelve floors later the doors slid open to a hall and we stepped out. There were various doors each with names on them either written in Chinese or Japanese. Akane led me to a door on the far right with gold and black Chinese characters embellished on the glass. I didn't need to know how to read the characters to know that this led to the office of the god I was going to wind up meeting.

Akane opened the door which gave way to a spacious room. The walls were painted beige and the wood flooring against our sandals made clicking sounds with every step that we took. In the middle of the room in front of a large window with a view of the city and mountains was a large desk with a man sitting in a chair.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Twen-Ch'ang was nothing like I had imagined him to be.

Let me reiterate on that a bit. I had pictured him to be a man like how people had depicted some on scrolls who appeared to be elderly wearing traditional clothes. I was in fact correct on the clothing part but completely off the mark regarding the age. In front of Akane and myself sat a very handsome man who couldn't have been more than in his early thirties. The perks of being an immortal I bet. He was fair skinned without a wrinkle in place. Chocolate brown eyes did not look up from the document in his hands. Two pieces of jet black hair framed either side of his face while the rest was pulled back into a bun. As for clothing he was wearing a scarlet _duangua_ with long sleeves and gold piping, black trousers and white slipper shoes.

When he did look up there was surprise in his eyes at the sight of two people in his office but then his face became a bit more serious. "Akane-chan your late again." he said raising an eyebrow at her waiting to hear an explanation. Akane took a seat in front of him and motioned for me to do the same. I bowed muttering 'pardon the intrusion' as I took a seat next to her.

"You have my sincerest apologies sir but I had a bit of trouble on the way here." As she said this she handed him her manuscript to look over. He grasped the pages and began thumbing through them. Occasionally the deity would mumble to himself and make a few notes in the pad placed upon his desk. After a while he looked up at Akane but then his eyes swiveled to my form. I felt myself sit a bit straighter. I was in the presence of a higher power after all.

"Now if I may be so bold as to ask, why are you here today miss?" He asked me. I took a breath in order to keep from stuttering. I didn't wish to make a fool of myself.

"My name is Umeko Kagurazaka Twen-Ch'ang-sama. I came across Akane-san earlier when she was having trouble in the city. The envelope that contained her manuscript was damaged and so she had no way of keep the pages from spilling out. I wished to help her and came here in order to vouch that this indeed was the cause of her lateness." Akane and Twen-Ch'ang looked at me with wide eyes and raised brows. I guess they hadn't expected me to speak so formally.

Twen-Ch'ang rubbed the back of his head, a frazzled smile appearing on his face. "I haven't heard anyone talk to me that formally in a long time." I wonder how long 'A long time' is for deities.

I merely gave him a small shrug of the shoulders. "Well you are a deity for one. Secondly you are also Akane-san's boss so I should show respect regardless of the fact that I am not an employee here."

Twen-Ch'ang turned to Akane. " "Where the heck did you find her?" He pointed at me.

The demoness just raised a brow. "She literally just gave you an explanation sir. My envelope broke apart and she helped me gather everything. I didn't want you to think I was fooling around so she said she'd come to vouch for me. She said that was what she did for her boss back when she was alive."

"Ah so you're a human! I have to say you're very young looking. How old are you?" He asked me.

"24 sir." His eyebrows shot to his hairline and he let out a sharp whistle.

"So you died young then. Tell me, do you have any experience dealing with this sort of thing?" I raised a brow at this.

"If you mean have I been in the publishing business then as a matter of fact I have. I was a mangaka's assistant for while after I graduated from university. My main jobs were storyline and toning but I have done a great deal of proofreading and drawing on occasion when there was quite a bit of work to be done." When I finished Akane had a look of surprise while Twen-Ch'ang appeared thoughtful. Suddenly he held Akane's manuscript right in front of me. When my eyes met his he silently urged me to take it.

"Look through the manuscript and tell me what errors you can find regarding grammar and precision." Was the only sentence he said before leaning back into his seat watching me with scrutinizing eyes. My eyes trailed over to Akane who merely shrugged just as confused as I before she started wringing the sleeves of her kimono. She was nervous about any mistakes that she made.

My hand turned the page and I immediately immersed myself into the story. The genre was shounen ai and the story seemed to take place in the past although I couldn't exactly tell when due to the fact that this was a continuation from a previous volume. It was so silent in the office that you could a hear a pin drop but I was too focused on the events in the pages to notice. Interestingly enough the protagonist was a demon himself that had wandered into the human world while the humans were at war with one another. It appeared that Akane had decided to create a storyline where the war time was in the point of view of demons from that era. The storyline was quite impressive and there were very little errors save for a few characters that were used in the wrong context. Her drawing skills were also nothing to sneeze at. Crisp lines and carefully drawn curves that connected to form the images had been created with much care. It was quite obvious that the demoness took pride in her work.

"Other than a few grammatical errors on the last pages I can find nothing wrong with the manuscript Twen-Ch'ang-sama." I simply said.

Twen-Ch'ang stared and I thought that I could see the makings of a smirk forming on his mouth. "Are you sure about that Miss Kagurazaka?" He asked me.

A sigh of slight annoyance let my lips in a huff and I crossed my left leg over my right. "Twen-Ch'ang-sama I can assure you that I can not find anything else wrong. It is clear to me that Akane-san takes pride in her work. The ink is imprinted so cleanly that you can see every detail in each image and the story line is above sub par. I may have been only a mangaka's assistant when I was alive but I can tell you that my boss made more mistakes that needed to be corrected in her final drafts than Akane-san has in this one. I know what to look for." I ended my triad with a small huff and glanced over at both of them.

Akane's face was flushed like a strawberry. I guess no one had ever said anything like that about her work but I wasn't about to do say anything further. Twen-Ch'ang on the other hand looked like the cat that had eaten the canary. The grin on his face was so large that for a minute I thought that it was going to split it in half.

"Now that is the kind of thing I look for in employees!" He said now laughing. Akane and I looked at each other in confusion and turned back towards him.

"Come again sir?" Akane asked wanting to know if she had heard him right. I wanted to know too. What was this deity playing at?

Twen-Ch'ang's laughter finally calmed down and he wiped some tears from his eyes with his sleeves. "My apologies Akane-chan and friend. You see when you and Akane-san both explained what was going on I figured it was perhaps time for me to find a new editor that could work with her. I began this company out of boredom a while after human civilization began to modernize and we only published novels and other books. On the other hand when the Japanese began to create manga I was interested in having it published in my company. It was however, met with disagreement as the editors that worked and still work for me refused thinking that manga was a waste of time. I advertised but none of the mangaka that submitted their works ever caught my interest. Well, that is until Akane-chan submitted her own doujinshi here." He gave Akane a smile to which she turned a darker hue now reminiscent of a tomato.

"There were still no editors though that were willing to work with Akane-chan so I took it upon myself to act as an editor. The arrangement has been working out for a long while now but my own work has been piling up. Akane's deadlines have been having to be extended for a while as well." He motioned for me to lean towards him and he whispered "She works on everything by herself because she doesn't like others messing with her creative process."

Akane heard anyway. "That is not true!" She raised her voice. "It just saves the trouble of having to make sure that no one messes the drafts up!" She declared. The Chinese deity gave her a dry look and she flinched.

"Akane-chan I understand that you want as little mistakes as possible involving your work but I can't keep extending your deadlines like this. You and I are up against rival publishing companies that we must keep ahead of. That is why you need to hire others to work with you in order to accomplish your deadlines. If you can't then I'm afraid I'll have to let you go and I don't wish to come to that." He turned toward me and leaned back into his seat locking his fingers together.

"Miss Kagurazaka I asked you these questions because I grew intrigued when Akane-chan mentioned that you had to do the same for your boss. When you mentioned your experience in the manga business I wished to know exactly how well versed you were and I must say that you exceeded my expectations. Most looking for editing jobs will point out the grammatical errors but you were also able to point out the strength in Akane-chan's ability to create a well thought out story line as well as her ability to put that idea into actual imagery. It is an editor's job not only to point out the author's mistakes and fix them, but to point out their strengths. Now the fact that you're here with us means that you decided not to go into paradise with other humans correct?"

I nodded. "Yes sir I'm not one to laze around for long periods of time."

Twen-Ch'ang smiled again. "Good, very good. Miss Kagurazaka I'd like to offer you the position as Akane-chan's editor and perhaps in the mean time work with her on the next chapter before the due date. I would also like for you to help her find some assistants so that she doesn't keep doing everything by her lonesome." He turned to Akane who remained silent. "Akane-chan you do need to find assistants that you are willing to work with. This is not a work load that you can keep attempting to do by yourself. I understand that you're a perfectionist when it comes to your manga but please know that this is for the sake of your help." The deity touched her clasped hands as he said this and there was actual concern in his eyes not just because she was an investment to his company but in that she was a person working herself to the bone doing all of these tasks herself.

Twen-Ch'ang turned toward me again. "If you agree to working with us you will first start as a contract employee but it will become permanent after a three month period. This is only if you are interested though."

It was a very promising deal though I did have some questions. "Do you get health benefits even if you're a spirit? I'm a bit curious." Was it possible even though I was dead? Or was there some kind of spirits can't get hurt thing that I didn't know about?

Twen-Ch'ang nodded. "Yes you do in fact get health benefits. Even though you are a spirit now, in Jigoku and Tengyoku your energy manifests itself into a solid form. For humans the form is that of how they appeared before they passed on. As for vacation days you will receive those as well but you must speak with me about those so that we can set up dates for you to take off."

After he was finished I pondered it. This was basically like my job back on Earth although this time I would be an editor. On the other hand my job search had been fruitless the whole day so this seemed to be for the best. Plus I did like the idea of getting benefits and the building wasn't that far from my little villa.

"I accept." I said earning a smile from the deity in front of me and a look of shock from Akane. I stood and turned to her direction bowing. "I humbly ask for your guidance and hope that we can work well together Akane-san."

Akane jumped from her seat frantically and bowed as well. "U-um you really don't have to bow Umeko-san! I'm happy to have you as my new editor! I was just surprised that you agreed to it so fast! P-please take care of me as well!"

Twen-Ch'ang left his seat walking towards a filing cabinet and pulled out a manila folder from one of the many drawers. As re walked back he took the pen from his desk and took out a few papers from within the folders. Long story short, I signed forms regarding overall health, and other things that I won't go into detail with.

* * *

"Are you really ok with this? I mean you did agree pretty quick." Akane spoke to me as we both walked out the building. I had decided to head home. Tomorrow I would be shown around the publishing firm by Twen-Ch'ang and I would also be helping Akane find assistants so that her workload wouldn't be as burdensome. If the deity was correct about the demoness's perfectionism when it came to her work then it would be difficult to find assistants that would be both willing and capable of working at her pace.

At Akane's question I gave her the smallest of smiles. "I'm perfectly fine with this arrangement. To be honest I was running out of options at this point as well." I fingered the cord hanging from my ear delicately as I spoke. "Every establishment I went to said that they either weren't hiring or they didn't want a human working for them. This was lucky for me." I explained to her. Akane never interrupted and nodded at my explanation in understanding.

"That's because humans lean toward going to paradise. Every beast, demon, and deity works to earn their keep and to keep our planes of existence running. It's been that way for as long as anyone can remember. When we see humans we tend to see the bad first and not the good qualities which can blind us from the bigger picture." she explained sagely. I couldn't disagree with that. Even the hardest working human could become lazy. That's not to say that we weren't hard working but Akane was right. If a person went to paradise by choice then it was with the reasoning that they would no longer need to work to survive.

"So what are you going to do now?" Akane asked me. I gave a small shrug. Truthfully there wasn't anything for me to do. I wasn't feeling any hunger pangs as of yet so I supposed that my soul's manifestation of my body was still taking some getting used to. There wasn't anything to do at my villa either except maybe tidy up again.

"Well I'm going to go back to Jigoku and home for now. If we're going to find myself some assistants then I want to be able to think of ways to advertise. I also have certain qualifications for them to have so I'm hoping that you can give me a hand tomorrow once Mr. Twen-Ch'ang is finished showing you around the firm." The demoness said.

"Fair enough. As soon as Twen-Ch'ang-sama is finished showing me around we can brainstorm and toss around a few ideas. Hopefully we can find people who fit your criteria within a week or so." I pointed out. "Ano, I have a question. The entry way on the outskirts of Tengyoku, does that lead to Jigoku?" It was something I was wondering since the day before when I awoke here. O-Koh did say that if I had gone through there before I'd been registered as a citizen of Tengyoku that I probably would have been caught and brought to the king of Jigoku as an escaped soul. My spine tingled unpleasantly at the thought.

Akane nodded at my question. "Yes it does actually. The tunnel acts as a sort of bridge between the mundane world, Jigoku and Tengyoku. It's how demons, beasts, and spirits are able to cross between planes."

"What's the mundane world?" I asked raising an eyebrow. At this Akane chuckled and looked straight forward. The entrance to the tunnel between planes could be seen from a distance and we were steadily approaching as we left the city.

"The mundane world is the title we give Earth. This is mainly because it's populated solely by humans and animals instead of spirits from either plane." she gave a quick explanation of how the tunnel worked which made my head spin a little. Afterward we merely walked in silence until the tunnel was directly in front of us.

"Well this is where we part ways Akane-san. I'll see you in the morning then." I said. Akane nodded and waved goodbye as she disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

Now that I was alone my feet took me in the direction of my villa and began to pass a few orchards of fruit trees although they were comprised mainly of peaches. I noticed that near the sake waterfall there was a bridge that connected to another piece of land. Upon further inspection I could make out a building that appeared to be a Chinese style cottage. I was about to go across to get a closer look when something bumped into my shoulder followed by a loud 'oof!'

Realizing that someone had bumped into me I was about to apologize and turned around but what I saw caused the words that were forming to die on my tongue. In front of me stood a man slightly taller than I with a round face and black hair tied into a high ponytail as well as a white cloth tied around his forehead. Thick eyebrows furrowed at me in annoyance and lips that appeared to be painted pink were scrunched into a frown. What he wore brought even more attention. He was decked out in a garish pink men's kimono jacket and blue hakama pants topped with a green sleeveless cloak that had the image of a peach on either side and yellow trim. tucked into the white belt that kept the hakama up were two blades sheathed in their hilts. What really brought the eyes to him were the fabric sign that said 'Best in Japan' and the three animals that were with him. A white dog with a red and white bow tied to him, a brown furred primate wearing a red bandana around it's neck, and a large bird with red, blue and green feathers that had an orb hanging from its neck.

"Watch where you're going onna!" the man yelled at me and pushed his way past. I gave him a glare but held in the urge to say something as someone like him was not worth my time. However, before I could continue walking the dog, the prmate, and the bird stopped. The dog opened its mouth.

"Um sorry about that..." I almost fell to the ground in shock as the dog began to speak. It literally spoke in human tongue. The primate was the next to speak and rubbed the back of his head looking down.

"Yeah... we were in a bit of hurry and Momotaro got a bit impatient."

The bird huffed and gave me a slight bow before speaking in a deeper voice than the other two and in a formal tone. "You have our deepest apologies miss. We know that it cannot atone for Momotaro's behavior but please forgive him for his rudeness." Just as he finished this speech the four of us winced hearing the male yell for his companions.

"Excuse us." The bird said and with that they scurried in his direction. As soon as they were gone I finally slumped to the ground feeling exhausted. "You have got to be kidding me... The animals actually spoke Japanese... and they called that man Momotaro... That rude lipstick wearing man was _the_ Momotaro who actually exists...?

I was in for a long night.

* * *

Author's note: And this is the end of chapter 3. Sorry I'm not having Umeko and Hakutaku cross paths just yet. Anyway I hope that this was a good chapter to be written. Please remember to leave a review! Since it is finally summer I can work on my fanfictions without having to worry too much about school! Anyway see you all next chapter!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	4. Down into Jigoku

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four of 'He who I once knew'. I just broke my record for longest chapter written so far. Thank you guys for reviewing. Sorry about not updating for a while. I'm very happy that everyone has enjoyed the first three chapters. As thanks for your patience here is a nice long chapter just for you guys. The good news is I'm on spring break starting tomorrow so that gives me some time to start writing out a few chapters for some of my other stories. Anyway let's move on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hozuki no Reitetsu. I only own Umeko Kagurazaka Akane and other background OCs.

Also critique if you can. I'd like to know how I can improve my writing skills. However do not add any flames to the mix. If you do not like the story then by all means just exit the page peacefully. There is no need to be rude. Thank you.

Notes:

*- this means the term will be explained in the Author's notes at the end

* * *

Chapter 4: Down into Jigoku

Umeko faced the tunnel that connected the worlds with some trepidation. Already she'd been shown around Teardrop Publishing by Twen-Ch'ang that very morning. The god of literature and poetry kindly gave Umeko showed her the office on the fourth floor she would be working in though he did explain that as Akane's editor she would traverse from Tengyoku to Jigoku often to check on her progress working with others. Umeko had been introduced to fellow editors on the fourth floor, though when she explained that she was Akane's new editor she'd been faced with a few sneers and looks of indifference.

 _"I wouldn't worry about it."_ Twen-Ch'ang had explained to her once he finished the tour. _"As I said, most of our editors find working with a mangaka to be fruitless but they tend to stay out of each other's business unless something comes up."_

It was early afternoon now. Though the young woman wasn't dreading walking into the tunnel itself she was nervous about what would lay beyond. Would demons apprehend her for being a human down there? Would there be blood everywhere and the screams of tortured humans heard for miles? What of the infamous Hozuki that Hakutaku once complained about. Would she run into the demon that the beast once said gave him an ulcer just by being in the same vicinity?

Umeko straightened her kimono and rolled her shoulders preparing herself for whatever lay beyond the tunnel. "All right... Jigoku here I come..." She stepped into the dim corridor. The only sound heard were her sandals making contact with the ground. Other than that there was nothing but silence. The tunnel was an expanse of grey devoid of all other colors with shadows creeping around every nook and cranny. Thousands of columns lined up in rows supported the ceiling. On each column an eye opened for every one that Umeko passed. She shivered seeing this but kept a brave face and continued on her way.

 _How long does this tunnel go for?_ She wondered. No matter how far she kept going everything appeared the same. For a moment Umeko feared she'd become lost.

Then she heard it.

Echoing, she could hear the sound of footsteps bouncing off the walls. _Click, clack, click, clack._ She froze listening. Then another series of steps came though they sounded slight heavier. _Clop, clop, clop, clop._

 _What was that?!_ She thought and jolted as the sounds grew closer. Fear brewed in her system and Umeko resumed walking albeit faster, this time afraid of what else was lurking around. The sounds though, picked up the pace as well for soon the young woman found herself sprinting, eyes darting in all directions as she searched for the way out. However let it be a lesson to never run wearing sandals. The young woman managed to loose her balance and fell sliding across the floor.

"Oof!" She landed with a thud. "Ow..." Umeko winced picking herself up from the floor. "That hurt..." Fear paralyzed her once more as the sounds grew closer to her. She wanted to run but her legs were not responding at all. From the columns two massive shadows appeared and walked toward her. Umeko screwed her eyes shut preparing for the worst.

"Are you all right?" Was the first thing Umeko heard. Her eyes shot open in surprise at the female voice. In front of her she saw two pairs of... Were those hooves? One pair was cloven while the other were not.

Umeko tilted her head up and stared at the two giants in front of her. One being a horse, the other being an ox. They were both standing on their hind legs and looked down at her in concern. The horse was wearing a yellow kimono with white fabric draped on top and a harness on her muzzle while her ginger mane was piled on the top of her head in a bun. Her ears were both pierced three times and she wore pink eyeshadow. The ox on the other hand wore a length of blue fabric like a skirt with green and black peeking from underneath and an orange cloth was wrapped around her upper body securing her massive breasts(she is a bovine afterall). Around her neck was a necklace of skulls and a decorative green fabric with a pink and blue fringe sat upon the top of her head between the horns. Finishing the look were blue eyeshadow, three piercings on each ear, and the ring in her snout that connected to a black chain on her necklace. Both creatures were holding spears and looked down at her with curiosity and concern.

"Miss?" The horse asked revealing that she was the one that had spoken first.

"I- I'm fine. I thought I was the only one in tunnel." She managed to explain albeit she was stammering out of her terror.

The ox spoke next. "Oh... See Horse-face? I told you she was new here! Oh my goodness dear we're so sorry! We didn't mean to scare you like that! Horse-face and I just wanted to say hello." Now why did that name sound so familiar?

Umeko felt her shoulders relax a little at the explanation and went to brush the dust off of her kimono as she stood. "It's quite alright. I'm still rather new to all of this so I wasn't sure what to expect. Still though it's a pleasure to meet you both despite the circumstance. My name is Umeko Kagurazaka. Umeko is just fine though." She introduced herself bowing politely.

Horse-face gave a whiny and smiled down at the human waving her hoof. "Oh now there's no need to be so polite Umeko-chan! I'm Horse-face and this is my partner Ox-head. We're the gatekeepers of Jigoku."

Umeko was floored. She recalled when Hakutaku used to tell her about the different spirits that lived in Jigoku and Tengyoku. Horse-face and Ox-head happened to be two spirits he'd brought up from time to time. It was mostly funny stories of him trying to escape from Ox-head's affection.

Ox-head spoke again. "We've been the guardians for a little more than over a few millennia." They proceeded to do a synchronization routine that had the young woman smiling faintly. She vaguely wondered how often they practiced and gave a short round of applause when they finished.

"Very impressive." She said.

Ox-head smiled. "We've actually won quite a few synchronized competitions."

Horse-face neighed in agreement. "And we tell each other all sorts of gossip we hear between Tengyoku and Jigoku."

The two of them faced each other and clapped their hooves together. "RIGHT!"

Umeko gave a quiet chuckle. "Well it's certainly a pleasure to meet the both of you. However I'm afraid I must be going now. I have some business down in Jigoku I need to attend to." she explained at which Ox-head cocked her head.

"You're going down to Jigoku? Do you have an identification with you then?" She spoke.

Umeko became confused. "An ID?"

This time Horse-face was the one to explain. "Jigoku and Tengyoku have rules about certain people traversing on either side my dear. You see, they both require spirits and oni going to the other side to carry them so that if a problem arises they can show the card to verify they are who they identify as. You'll especially need one considering from the looks of things you're a human. If you don't, police officials could mistake you for a soul attempting to escape punishment and try to make an arrest."

Though the human didn't want to admit it, chills raced down her spine at the thought. "I don't suppose you know where I can acquire one then?"

Ox head nodded. "We most certainly do. There are places in Jigoku and Tengyoku where one can get a pass. It would be safer for you to get one from the official building in Tengyoku. The closest one is in the business district by the Registration hall."

Internally, Umeko groaned at this. How long would it take? If the process was arduous then she could kiss the rest of the work day goodbye. Did she have to pay for it? She didn't have money yet though she'd been informed her first paycheck would arrive at the end of the week. At least the hunger still hadn't kicked in yet. There was nothing to do about it now though. If she were to go down then she would have to get that ID. Just as the woman was about to thank the two creatures she heard panting and footsteps slamming against the ground at a rapid pace.

"Miss Kagurazaka!" The familiar voice rang throughout the halls. Umeko turned her attention to the direction she'd come from to find someone running towards them. That someone being her new boss with a frantic look on his face.

"Twen-Ch'ang-sama?" Cobalt flecked eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of the Chinese deity. He was frantic with strands of hair flying from the normally neat bun. As soon as he saw her with the guardians of Jigoku's gate he halted struggling to regain lost breath.

"Well if it isn't Lord Twen-Ch'ang!" Ox-head greeted with surprise. "You don't usually cross the tunnel. What brings you here?"

The literature god held up a hand as the heaviness in his breath lessened. As soon as he was able to regain some of his composure he straightened himself before speaking.

"I apologize for the scene but I'm glad I managed to get to you before you arrived at Jigoku." He spoke nodding to the two guardians as he walked to Umeko and handed her something.

The human's brows furrowed as she held the item in question. Attached to a white lanyard was an ID. The border was golden in color whereas the inside was completely white with the name of the company emboldened in black Chinese characters. It contained the normal things such as her name and place of residency although she was surprised to find her picture on it. It was a simple photo that showed her head and neck.

"How..." she was cut off as Twen-Ch'ang went into an explanation.

"I completely forgot that it was supposed to come in later this afternoon. I tried to find you but you'd already left. Tengyoku forbid what would have happened if you'd continued walking through the tunnel without it." Twen-Ch'ang explained relieved.

"Ox-head and Horse-face explained that I would have been arrested under the pretense of being an escaped soul." Umeko explained. Twen-Ch'ang sighed trying to fix his hair back into place.

"Unfortunately yes. If you lack a pass you'll end up being detained by the Karasu Tengu police. Even though they'd release you by contacting the higher ups in Tengyoku for evidence, I can't say that they'd be gentle I'm afraid. It's their duty to make sure that human souls sent to Jigoku do not escape punishment."

Umeko nodded. There was something else bugging her though. "Where did you get a picture of me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Twen-Ch'ang chuckled. "When you and Akane-chan left yesterday, I called up the registration office so that I could put in company information for the ID. They're in charge of keeping documents of every human that enters Tengyoku and they make IDs for all residents. It's usually mailed to your residency after a few days so I asked if they could have it delivered to my office so that I could give it to you but it slipped my mind."

The human blinked processing the information. "Thank you very much sir." She bowed.

The deity shook his head. "No need to bow Miss Kagurazaka. My job's not over yet though. It occurred to me that Akane-chan might not have given you the address to her place of residency or the location of the building where her studio is. Did she give you either of them?" At this Umeko shook her head.

 _I can't believe I forgot to ask her_. She pinched the bridge of her noise internally berating herself. Twen-Ch'ang merely smiled and pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"No need to beat yourself up about it. I'll take you so that you understand how to get there on your own later on. It should have occurred to both of us that this would be a lot for a newly passed spirit to take in. If anything Akane-chan and I are mainly at fault." He soothed.

There was still that unconvinced look in the girl's eyes, but nonetheless Umeko nodded her understanding and the two were on their way after bidding Ox-head and Horse-face goodbye.

"Now don't be shy to say hello Umeko-chan!" Horse-face called out. "It would be lovely to share some gossip with you over tea!" Ox-head finished.

The human smiled slightly at their antics and waved. "They're quite the lively two-some." She commented as they kept walking. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Twen-Ch'ang laughed. "Ox-head and Horse-face? The two of them are definitely a fun pair to be around." Then his face took on a sour look that was unfitting of his handsome face. "Just don't bring up that annoyance Hakutaku. Ox-head doesn't shut up about him."

Umeko froze upon hearing the name. "Haku...taku?" She mumbled.

Twen-Ch'ang nodded his affirmative not taking notice of how her hands clenched nervously. "In China he goes by the name Bai-Ze. If you ever meet him, please try not to associate with him too much." He sighed as if just mentioning the very name of the other deity was taxing.

"Judging by the expression on your face I suppose the two of you don't get along that well?" Umeko asked. Although warning bells were going off in her mind she needed to know the fate of her friend. Whether he was alright or something had happened, the seed of anxiety that planted itself into her stomach began to sprout.

Twen-Ch'ang tsked. "Not exactly. That beast is the biggest skirt chaser around Tengyoku. A brilliant pharmacist all the same but he says he does it for all the ladies that come looking for medicine. He'll flirt with any female that has a pretty face and assets. I swear he has a new woman hanging off of him at least every week if not every three days!" The Chinese god was ranting now. "At least it's funny watching him run away from Ox-head. She's infatuated him so she'll chase if he's present in the tunnel."

Umeko remained silent. In her mind all sorts of questions were begin to pile up like a mountain. She desperately wanted to know where he was but there was also the doubt about meeting him again.

 _Would he even recognize me?_ She thought to herself. It had been nearly a decade since his leave afterall. Then another thought caused her stomach to plummet.

 _He was banished from Earth because he revealed himself to me at my insistence. Does he hate me now?_

"Are you alright Miss Kagurazaka? You've gone quiet on me." Twen-Ch'ang asked her concerned. Umeko was jolted from her self-loathing thoughts and looked at him surprise evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine. My apologies, I was just lost in thought. Ano... Where is Akane-san's office anyway?" She might as well ask so she'd at least have a location to go by now.

Twen-Ch'ang's lips curved into a half smile. "Actually you'll see soon enough. We've just arrived at the end of the tunnel." Sure enough, Umeko could make out the sounds of voices and footsteps and dim light at the end.

* * *

Umeko remembered learning Japanese mythology in her literature classes back in high school. Depictions of Jigoku and Tengyoku were often varied but they all shared a general idea of what the two realms were perhaps like. Tengyoku being where souls who had done little wrong were sent and Jigoku being where the souls of sinners were sent to be punished for their misdeeds and cruelty. She was reminded of one depiction in particular. Fire and dark mountains looming over the horizon as souls were tortured in brutal fashion by demons.

Well the mountains and the screaming were accurate at least. The sky itself dark red almost black in color, reminded the human soul of blood. Mountains could be seen in the distance, the shapes of their peaks haunting against the backdrop of sky. All around them though, Umeko felt like she'd been transported to a city from a time long gone. Stores, stalls, and other establishments lined the dirt streets while oni of every shape and size walked past in kimono of every color. Young and old were shopping, socializing, or just loitering around. Vendors called out the prices on their wares trying to sell. It was surprising, but Umeko remembered Akane's words from the day before about those who worked in torture.

 ** _'Many times they choose that occupation because they don't exactly know what they'd want as a career and it pays well. Add to the population boom of humans along with the increase of murders and trouble, well that leads to Jigoku needing more torturers to be hired.'_**

 _But then you have those with their own passions and businesses._ She thought to herself.

"Different than what you expected?" Twen-Ch'ang asked amused as she took in their surroundings.

"I feel like I just stepped through time. There are modern shops down here too though." She mumbled.

The deity chuckled at the observation and gave her a smile. "Both realms actually have much of the modern day conveniences you'd find in the mundane world. Television and planes included. There's no need for those annoying cars here though. The sky is dreary as it is."

"Now that I think about it where exactly are we?" The human asked.

"Well Jigoku is made up of the eight greater hells and eight colder hells. I'd go into all the subcategories but I have to admit that I tend to forget most of them since there's so many. All in total though, it's about 272 subdivisions. We're in the business district of Visashana. Akane-chan lives in the residential district of Shugo but her studio is around here." He said walking.

Umeko stayed close to him. The urge to hide was great. Especially since she was currently trekking through one of the sections of Jigoku. Twen-Ch'ang gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder and let his hand rest there to reassure her that no harm would come. A few demons would look in their direction but otherwise continue on their way.

"Visashana is the area for those who abused animals right?" She asked making some small talk to distract herself.

Twen-Ch'ang nodded. "Yes and Shugo is where the more extreme perverts go. The difference though is that most of the employees of Visashana aren't regular demons per say. They're animals."

"That makes sense. If you abused animals then it's only right that animals punish you for it." Umeko spoke softly. She could hear very faint screams of pain in the background among the throngs who were minding their own business but she didn't dare look in the direction.

After turning a few streets and passing more stores they finally made it to a small white office building that stood out against the surrounding establishments. Walking towards it, Umeko could see that it was a privately owned building and she could see Akane's name written next to one of the buzzers. All the other names seemed to belong to small business owners if their titles were anything to go by.

Twen-Ch'ang rang the buzzer and they heard Akane's voice come through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Akane-chan I'm here with your new editor. Seems you and I both forgot to tell her where it is you live." He explained.

For a moment it was silent but then they both heard a groan come from the speaker. "I cannot believe that I forgot..." She sounded exasperated which was unsurprising given her lack of foresight at the situation. "Hold on a moment I'll let you both up now." No sooner had she said that when they heard the sound of the door click open. The two of them entered a white hallway with wood flooring and Umeko followed her boss up three flights of stairs, stopping when they reached a door labeled 37. Next to it was a small plaque that hung on the wall.

 ** _Akane of Teardrop Publishing_**

 ** _Mangaka_**

The door opened and the mangaka's head peeked out. Seeing both her boss and editor she quickly opened the door and bowed deeply in apology. "I am so sorry! I completely forgot to tell you where the studio was! I swear I didn't mean to forget!" She cried out.

Umeko blinked shocked by the outburst but nonetheless she placed a firm hand on the demoness's shoulder. "Akane-san please straighten up, there's no need to bow like that. I'm at fault as well. I should have asked you or Twen-Ch'ang-sama how to get here." She spoke calmly.

The demoness straightened and looked at the human. "That still doesn't excuse my forgetfulness Umeko-san. You could have gotten lost or worse had Twen-Ch'ang-sama not have taken you here. I'm sorry you had to leave the office for this sir."

Twen-Ch'ang waved his hand. "We're all at fault here Akane-chan. I'm happy to know that I could be of assistance. I'm going to head back to the office now though. I trust you can walk Miss Kagurazaka back to the tunnel?"

Akane nodded firmly. "You can count on me. Please come in Umeko-san. I'll show you what I've come up with so far."

The demoness invited her inside the spacious studio shutting the door behind her. It was rather simple. The walls were off-white with various prints of what she assumed were the volume covers of Akane's manga hanging from hooks. A large window took up most of the furthest wall showing the scenery that was Visashana with the mountains dotting the background. Next to it was a drawing desk complete with grids, and attachments to hold various supplies. On another desk sat a computer with a printer standing in the far corner of the room. Umeko could see stacks of blue paper piled neatly on top.

"So far I've printed advertisements but I've also called up some newspaper companies to see if they can place some ads as well." Akane explained adjusting her plain dark blue kimono. Her obi was brown with green leaves while the cloth underneath was white.

"There are a lot of modern conveniences aren't there?" Umeko asked. Twen-Ch'ang had explained that Tengyoku and Jigoku had many modern conveniences but she didn't realize how many there actually were.

Akane chuckled. "We also get satellite so we tend to watch shows made down here and up in Tengyoku but we also get shows from the Mundane world. I guess it's rather interesting no?"

Umeko nodded cracking a slight smile. "It is actually. May I ask why you don't just work at home? Twen-Ch'ang-sama told me you live in Shugo."

Akane cringed. "Yeah I know, but Shugo is also where humans are punished if they're high level perverts. The residential area isn't too far from the torture so it's not uncommon to hear the screams but it is annoying. Visashana is actually a little farther from the central district and a greater distance away from the residential district so the noise doesn't bother me as much. I'm actually hoping I'll have enough money in my account by the end of the year to move."

"I definitely wish you the best of luck on that endeavor Akane-san. So what did Twen-Ch'ang-sama meant by you working alone?" Umeko decided to ask. The advertisement attempts Akane had thought of seemed like enough. They could even post jobs online. Now she wanted to know what kind of assistants the demoness was looking for. It would help them create their criteria and qualifications.

Akane rubbed the back of her neck and motioned for Umeko to follow her. The demoness led her to a kitchenette where they sat down at a table for two. "Well... Oh my this is a bit embarrassing... I tend to work at a fast pace and I can be a bit erratic with my work. I'll start with several different drafts for that volume's part of the plot and smooth over some hiccups with Twen-Ch'ang before I begin sketching the actual pages. Even then I'm not doing them in order. Toning and shading is what actually takes a lot of time for me because I have to make sure that the contrast and shadows are consistent. It takes a long time for me to do on my own which is why he's always had to push back my deadlines. I've tried to get assistants but the previous ones I had worked so sloppily! I even had to redo an entire volume once because a few messed with the toning in the final draft."

The demoness slumped putting her arms on the table and cradled her head. "I know I need to get assistants to help me but I really don't want a repeat of last time. I almost couldn't publish that volume in the end and nearly lost my contract as a result." She moaned.

Umeko reached over to pat her shoulder. "I can certainly feel for you but now we at least have two things to add to our criteria. The assistants must show competence with their work and prove that they can handle your pace. We'll also have to take into account the amount it will cost you to hire them including the price of more drawing tables. We should also point out that it would be helpful if they have their own equipment to use."

"Thank you Umeko-san." Akane mumbled into her arms so it sounded like muffled gibberish. "Would you mind terribly if we head out for a moment? I have a package of printing ink from the post office that I need to get. I used the last of it to print out the advertisements. We can also start hanging and handing them out too if that's ok."

Umeko was uncomfortable with walking out in the open again but nonetheless nodded in agreement. Work had to come first after all. She would just have to bear with it and hope for the best. "I'll get them if you bring a staple gun with you."

* * *

Umeko supposed this wasn't too bad. She was still antsy though as she walked with Akane down a street. A few demons gave some curious looks but other than that they paid her no mind. She hoped it was because of the ID hanging from her neck. So far they had stapled a few advertisements to poles and taped some to walls. Some demons had even expressed interest when Akane handed out flyers. None spoke to Umeko which made the human relieved. She knew that she probably shouldn't be judgmental towards them but this was Jigoku and though she knew the screams were faint from their location, she could only imagine just how brutal the wardens were.

"Oh we're here." Akane suddenly said as they came to a building that read 'Viashana Post'. It looked like a normal post office from the human world though the mailboxes here looked slightly menacing. The were a murky green with purple swirls that wrapped around the legs. The human watched as a demon walked towards one with a letter in hand and jumped when a pair of eyes opened at the top and the lid opened like a mouth. Her own mouth slacked as it stood and quite literally ran off.

"Come on Umeko-san." Akane brought her out of her observation and led her inside although she kept glancing back at the mailboxes. Or were they monsters that only pretended and secretly ate everyone's mail?

The inside was rather normal as well save for the fact that everyone was a demon. Umeko stood by Akane when she heard a familiar voice.

"Umeko-chan?" The human jumped when she heard her name called but when she saw who it was she gave a start.

"O-Koh-san?" She breathed in surprise seeing the female demon in front of her. O-koh had the same reaction but it immediately gave way to a kind smile.

"It's nice to see you again! I've been meaning to check up on you but work has had me busy. Although I have to wonder what brings you down here." She said making Umeko look down. The human felt rather shy all of a sudden. Especially since Akane and a few other demons looked at the two with surprise. Well the rest did. Akane's jaw was slack and her eyes wide. Anymore and Umeko thought the demoness' jaw would hit the ground.

"Umeko-san..." Akane began. "You know Miss O-Koh?" She asked getting her bearings back.

The human glanced at her and nodded. "O-Koh-san is the demoness I met when I first came to Tengyoku. She helped me with my registration and she was kind enough to buy me my kimono. It's good to see you as well O-Koh-san. I hope this day finds you well."

The torturer nodded. "I've been well but I suppose I could also be better." At the confused looks from both the human and other demoness she began to reiterate.

"I've been trying to come up with an all woman torture squadron in Shugo but it's proving a bit difficult." She muttered sighing in the end. "I just don't know how it'll work out in the end."

"You work in Shugo?" Umeko asked eyes widening. Akane nodded deciding to explain.

"O-Koh-san is the deputy chief of Shugo so the workers there are under her supervision. Actually now that I think about it most of the torturers over there are actually female."

O-Koh nodded. "That's true but when we actually do get the torture over with, it's usually the men who commit the beatings. The women goad the souls into lust first. I just want to make our role a little more versatile. Now what brings you down here Umeko-chan?"

Umeko gave the tiniest smile. "I managed to find a job as an editor for Akane-san. So far we're trying to advertise for assistants and-" The human was cut off by the sound of her own stomach growling and felt her face turning pink.

"Ah... gomenasai... I think my appetite came back just now." She nearly whispered. O-Koh giggled into her sleeve and Akane's mouth twitched holding back her own laughter for fear of upsetting the human.

"From the sound of it, with a vengeance too. If you two are free at the moment would you like to come with me for lunch? I know a nice spot that makes delicious-" O-koh was cut off by the sound of yells and crashing outside of the post office. "What in the world?!" She went to check outside. Curious, Akane, Umeko and several other demons insides crept up to the doorway and windows to watch what was going on.

Outside the building it was chaotic. Or more chaotic than Jigoku usually was at the moment. Several demons were backing away from a man wielding a sword and calling for the police. The man though, was someone Umeko recognized from the day before. The garish kimono, lipstick, animals, and flag were all too familiar.

"It's him!" Umeko suddenly spoke startling Akane.

"You know him?!" Akane screeched raising her brows. Just what kind of crowd was her editor following?!

Umeko shook her head. "I know of him." She clarified. "The other day we bumped into each other. Rudeness aside, the animals with him claimed that he's _the_ Momotaro. I was honestly hoping that I misheard them but it seems he's the real deal if him brandishing that blade is any indication."

Demons inside began muttering to themselves about what to do. Whispers of 'Have the Karasu Tengu been contacted?' and 'What's that matter with that crazy fool!?' bounced around the room.

"What should we do?" Akane muttered to herself. The demoness clutched at her package nervous. Momotaro was famous for slaying the ogres of Onigashima during the Murumachi period. It didn't help that he was waving his blade around and spewing threats if the demons outside didn't take him to their strongest fighter. She had to admit though that she was surprised when she saw the three animals. They looked as though they were a slightly embarrassed by his behavior.

Umeko turned to her. "The best thing we can do in this scenario is stay where it's safe and hope that he won't enter the building. If that becomes the case we can always try to barricade the doors." Her face scrunched up in worry. "I fear for O-Koh-san though." She expressed seeing the blue haired demoness trying to speak with the samurai but to no avail as he kept waving his sword around.

"Maybe he'll see reason if he speaks to another human?" Akane piped up looking over to her editor. Several oni around them also turned towards the human. The feeling of all their eyes made the human's skin crawl. Then a male spoke.

"That's not a bad idea. You've got a pass on you so you've gotta be from Tengyoku right lady?" He received a very hesitant nod from Umeko who just stared, eyes veiled with panic. Akane felt a pang of guilt run through her as she caught the look of fear. She understood that as a human who had grown up hearing different perspectives of Jigoku that this was all very overwhelming and possibly fear-inducing for the brunette. However this was probably the best chance that they had at appeasing the samurai.

Other voices piped up in their agreement. "Yeah send the human out! Maybe he'll take her instead! She's pretty enough." That received a glare from Akane and look of annoyance from Umeko who just sighed.

Akane gazed at her in concern. "You don't actually have to. It was just a suggestion." She murmured to the other. Umeko just shook her head resigned. "They're not going to agree to anything else in this case. Besides it might be for the best. I doubt he'll listen to anyone else. There's a chance I can distract him long enough for the police to show up."

"Good luck lady!" The first male said.

Umeko just sighed and opened the door. "The things I get into..."

* * *

O-Koh frowned as the samurai character in front of her just kept going on about fighting their strongest. This was getting old very fast. So far he scared away several oni with his wild behavior and several others were growing increasingly annoyed by the spectacle.

"Well?" He crowed. "Take me to your best! Or would you rather try and win against me?"

"Momotaro-san was it?" O-Koh began. "I must ask you to please sheathe your sword. This is a civilian area and drawing a weapon here is prohibited unless you are a member of the Tengu police force or a warden of Jigoku."

Momotaro sneered at her. "And let my guard down around you? I don't think so." He pointed the blade in her direction. "Take me to your best fighter now." O-koh's eyes hardened though her face did not change.

Several other oni gawked at his audacity. "How dare you point a weapon at Miss O-Koh!?" A female shouted from the right. "She is the deputy chief of Shugo and she can take you down in an instant!" Cries of agreement rang through the air.

Momotaro frowned and turned towards the noise. "What so you want to fight in her place? Bring it on then!" Some of them froze but others stood their ground glaring at him.

The animals frowned at their human companion. The primate spoke up. "Momotaro I think that's enough. No one's going to fight us."

He frowned deeply. "Hmph! You're all just trying to keep your leader protected aren't you? Is he so afraid of the great Momotaro that he needs his lackeys to shield him?" He taunted.

"Momotaro-san that's enough. Desist immediately." A soft but firm voice cut through his monologue. Everyone turned to the entrance of the post office surprised when they saw a young human woman wearing a kimono in varying shades of purple walk down the steps towards the samurai. Eyes the color of coffee with flecks of cobalt gleamed with determination under her furrowed brow. She stood tall, wavy dark hair swaying as the bells on the cord hanging from her ear jingled softly with every step she took. Around her neck was a white lanyard with an ID signifying that she was merely visiting Jigoku.

"Umeko-chan what are you doing?" O-Koh questioned as the human girl stood beside her. She looked to the post office and saw several other demons watching the scene from the windows. Somehow she had a feeling that they were involved with it.

"If you won't listen to the oni around you, then perhaps you'll listen to a fellow human." Umeko spoke, her tone and face unchanging. "This is reckless. You're not only in danger of hurting those around you but also yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if many of those around us work as torturers. They would be able to cause you harm should they wish it but they haven't. Stop goading them and sheathe your weapon."

Momotaro looked at her strangely before recognition flashed in his eyes. "You're that onna from yesterday!" Then he scowled. "So these heathens decided they would kidnap you?! Is that it!?"

At this the young woman deadpanned. _'Heathens? Does anyone even say that anymore?'_ "This isn't the Murumachi period Momotaro-san. No one is attacking you and yet here you stand threatening them. I remember reading your tale as a child. You defeated the evil ogres that threatened the land and you were hailed a hero. I'm willing to bet you chose to live out the rest of your existence in Paradise so why have you come down here? It doesn't make sense. Didn't you stop with your cause in the afterlife?"

The older spirit merely smirked and tapped his sword against his shoulder. "I haven't stopped my cause. I am who I am because I fight ogres. Hmph... Now that I look at you I can see that you're rather pretty onna." Momotaro suddenly spoke walking closer. Umeko held her ground and crossed her arms her eyes narrowing.

"What are you imply-AHHHH!" She yelped as he suddenly swooped in and hefted her over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Umeko-chan/san!" Akane and O-Koh yelled shocked. Akane came barreling out of the post office towards them and yelped when Momotaro suddenly pointed the blade at her.

"What do you think your doing?!" Umeko began pounding on his back and even took to punching the back of his head with force. The samurai yelped at the pain as she continued her assault. For a girl she could hit hard!

He grit his teeth and pulled her back down. Just as she was about to pull away he grabbed both her thin wrists with one hand as the other yanked her ID over her head. He quickly tied the lanyard tight and hefted her once more. Umeko winced as the material bit into her skin. "Put me down now!" She growled.

"Let her go she has nothing to do with this!" Akane screamed at the man. He merely smirked in return.

"My, my. You both seem to have a soft spot for the onna here. I'm guessing whichever oni kidnapped her must be tough." Umeko just blanched at his accusation.

Did he really just imply that she was bait?!

"EXCUSE ME?!" Akane was screeching now. The surrounding demons just looked confused at the development.

"You tell your strongest that I'll be waiting." With that he sheathed his sword as he left. Umeko just slumped over his shoulder looking done with this situation. Not even kicking was doing anything to release her. He just tightened his hold. _I shouldn't have left the villa this morning if things were going to come out like this._ She thought internally mourning the loss of her peace.

"WHERE ARE THE KARASU TENGU?!" Akane yelled angrily at a an unfortunate male next to her.

The poor guy shook holding his phone up. "Most of the squadrons are tied up with a major strike in Avicii! I'm sorry!"

"Isn't Visashana that way?" Another spoke up suddenly. "Ah crap! There are oni doing inspection today!"

O-Koh was surprisingly calm. "Eto, I don't think we'll need to worry." She said smiling pleasantly.

Akane just about had enough. "What are you going on about?! My editor, your friend just got kidnapped by a lipstick wearing samurai bent on picking a fight with what seems like everyone in Jigoku and yet you're here all smiles. We should've stayed in the office..." She moaned her dipleasure.

O-Koh's eyes merely twinkled mischievously and there was a slight vengeance in her tone. "We won't have to worry because if I'm not mistaken, Hozuki-sama is in Visashana for inspection."

The other demoness's jaw just slacked. Then it gradually became a relieved grin. "Oh...OH! Hehe..."

* * *

Umeko found herself staring into space as Momotaro began goading the surrounding demons in Visashana. He'd been at this for almost an hour and a half now.

"Come on bring out your toughest guy right now!" He yelled.

One of the demons present sighed and explained for the upteenth time why they couldn't. "For the last time I can't do that. You have to call reception first."

Momotaro growled out his frustration. "ARGH! Is that all you can say you rule-thumping jailer?!"

"Look can you at least put me down?" The young woman finally spoke. "Your shoulder has been pushing into my stomach the whole time and I'm starting to feel sick." She didn't mention that she was hungry. Her stomach kept growling for her to feed it or suffer the consequences.

She was ignored though and groaned. If she could face-palm right now she would but her wrists were bound tightly in the lanyard and she wouldn't be able to get her hands free without spraining something.

"Perhaps you should put the woman down Momotaro?" The bird piped up looking over at her with concern. "I think she's had enough of this."

"Just bring out your strongest already!" Momotaro was growing irritated.

Umeko peered down at the three animals. "Hey why is he so bent on trying to battle the strongest oni here anyway?" They looked at her surprised. She supposed they hadn't expected her to try and strike up a conversation. She was growing bored though and needed to keep her mind off of her growling stomach.

The dog spoke first. "Well, we're not sure why he wanted to at first either."

"Yeah, we were enjoying the peace, good food, and the scenery for awhile but I guess Momotaro got antsy?" The primate rubbed the back of his head unsure.

"The next we knew, he grabbed his blade and announced we were going to fight the oni in Jigoku. If I'm honest we only followed because we weren't sure about letting him wander around down here by himself." The large bird finished.

 _Well that actually makes sense._ She thought to herself. _He must have gotten so bored in paradise that he longed for his hero days again. I don't get why he had to kidnap me though.  
_

Out of the corner of her eye she could see two demons murmuring to each other. The smaller one, a young looking male with three small horns poking from fluffy white hair left the scene in a hurry. The other demon glanced at her and gave her a look of pity.

Umeko made a face and raised an eye brow. _This is going to be a long day._ _  
_

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Visashana, three demons were discussing something. The smallest demon, dark haired with two horns held a clipboard in his hands. The slightly taller one next to him looked vaguely annoyed. He'd been in the middle of consultation with the third when this one came to them bringing up a request from Shangri-La for more help.

The third took the clipboard from him. He was taller than the two of them and much paler in comparison. Slanted grey eyes with red markings in the corners read over the information written. Unlike the two wearing Hakama, he was dressed in a black and red yukata with a lotus blossom printed on the back. Around his waist was a knotted belt that held a massive spiked iron club against his hip. From his forehead, a single horn protruded, his dark hair neatly parted in the middle

"We cannot be expected to look after the affairs of Tengyoku." He explained in a monotone baritone. Then a picture of King Enma popped into his head. "Let me guess... Did that moron tell you to bring it up with me?"

The two of them looked up at him blankly. "Did you just casually call the King a moron?"

The tall one ignored that in favor of commenting Tengyoku's nerve to ask for help in regards to the lack of sinners there. Then he began muttering something about leisure and a hotel.

"Hozuki-sama!" A voice called and the three were surprised to see another demon with white hair running towards them.

"Yes Nasubi?" The tall one now revealed to be Hozuki asked him as he gasped for breath. Nasubi was sweating and from the tone of his voice it sounded like there was definitely a problem to be addressed.

"Someone named Momotaro is here!" He finally managed to say getting his second wind.

The three stared at him with blank looks. "A boy with peaches is here? Send him away."

Nasubi sweatdropped a bit at the accusation. "Um... He's not here with Bon gifts if that's what you're asking." Then he grabbed the demon's sleeve. "Just come with me please! You'll see what I mean!"

The other two protested this as they had been in the middle of consultation.

* * *

The two demons walked past some animal employees who were busy torturing human souls.

"By Momotaro are you referring to _the_ 'Momotaro' Nasubi?" Hozuki asked the younger demon who was leading him back to where the samurai was goading the rest of the oni.

"Yes sir." The younger confirmed. Hozuki stopped however, when they were about to pass an iron maiden that was shaking profusely. Blood poured from the doors of the torture device and though the screams of pain were muffled, they could still be heard clearly by the two.

"Since when did we have enough money in the budget to introduce the Iron Maiden into torture?" He asked. He distinctly recalled that the current numbers would not have allowed them to procure some let alone one.

Nasubi looked up at him confused. "What? Lord Enma said it was ok." At this Hozuki's eyebrows (Small as they are) furrowed greatly. He was going to have a chat with the great king about splurging on a tight budget and it certainly wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hozuki-sama!" Another came rushing towards them and bonked Nasubi in the head scolding him for not watching what to say around the right hand of King Enma. They both bowed in respect. "I apologize for having called you out all the way here when you're so busy but we have an issue."

The other demon was about to say something else but was cut off. "I see favoritism. I bet he's your superior!" The three stared in clear annoyance but it became awkward surprise when they saw his way of dressing.

"All right let's do this fair and square! Now fight me!" Momotaro had his sword out again with the dog and monkey sitting on either side of him and the bird on the shoulder without Umeko on it. Unfortunately she was still hefted, wishing she had stayed in her residence.

Hozuki turned to the supervisor whispering. "Where did this problem come from?"

The supervisor sighed. "He just appeared down here and started going gangbusters on us trying to pick a fight."

Hozuki hummed but then saw the girl currently over the samurai's shoulder. Her face was on the other side so he could not see it. Only the bottom of her plum flower printed kimono, black obi, and her sandals. "What of the young lady with him?"

At this the other had a pitying look on his face. "Hostage. I got a call from O-Koh-san after Nasubi went to find you. Apparently this guy was trying to goad some oni at the post office before coming here. The girl tried to talk him out of it but he got the idea that she was kidnapped and took her with him thinking it would help lure out someone strong."

Hozuki wanted to raise an eye brow at that. "So she's a human soul?"

The other nodded. "Visiting from Tengyoku. She died very recently and ended up getting a job up there instead of choosing paradise. Came down here for business purposes and you can imagine how that went."

"Stop whispering!" Momotaro ordered.

"I'm surprised. I must admit he looks far more... er, old fashioned and refined than I expected." Hozuki whispered a bit hesitant.

"What're you trying to say?!" The samurai yelled in irritation knowing an insult when he heard one.

Umeko huffed. "He means he didn't expect to see you dressed like you are right now."

"Shut up onna no one asked you!" He yelled at her. She just groaned feeling a headache bloom.

"Having rid your land of ogres in your former life, I can appreciate the pride you must feel but haven't you lost sight of your cause?" Hozuki asked the man. Umeko groaned again. "That's what I told him." She muttered to herself.

Momotaro merely smirked and repeated what he had told Umeko before. "No, I am still working on my cause. I am who I am because I fight ogres. Right guys?" He turned to his animals for confirmation.

The dog on the other hand spoke. "I'm in it for the millet dumplings." Umeko's stomach growled at the mention of food and she gave the dog a weak glare. "Please don't talk about food right now..."

The dog had the sense to bow his head in an awkward apology. "...Sorry lady."

Then the primate spoke next. "Nowadays though there are far more delicious things."

"My work status hasn't changed since the Murumachi era, so I'm seriously considering a change in profession" The bird piped up.

"You too?" "You'd think that mythical beasts with spiritual powers would be hard to come by"

Umeko was the next to speak. "Considering Tengyoku is full of mythical beasts I can understand why it would be hard to find a job. I know a few places I can recommend to you though."

The animals piped up. "Seriously?!"

Umeko nodded, her eyes now shimmering with faint amusement. "Certainly. I don't suppose any of you can write?"

Momotaro blew his fuse. "You're assistants to a hero! What else could you need!?"

"In other words you're that one guy in the company that burns with team spirit: the annoying co-worker." Hozuki commented after watching the scene unfold.

"Do not coldly analyze me ogre!" Came the protest.

Umeko deadpanned. "You do realize he's a demon correct?"

"Hozuki-sama can you do anything with him? He's... delicately set in his ways." The supervisor asked. Umeko froze slightly upon hearing the name.

 _Did he just say Hozuki!? **That** Hozuki!?_ She thought now wriggling in her captor's grasp. _Let go, Let go, Let go! I don't want to get dragged into this mess any further!  
_ Unfortunately Momotaro merely tightened his grip.

 _"_ Stop calling me delicate!" Momotaro pointed to Hozuki. "I want you to fight me. Or are you afraid?" He taunted.

The other two immediately defended him declaring the importance of his position but Hozuki humbly said that he was more of a secretary.

Umeko blinked surprised. _Rather humble isn't he..._

"Of course unlike the riffraff of Onigashima, we work our fingers to the bone." He explained.

"Can you please stop with this nonsense? You heard him. There's no reason to start a brawl!" Umeko huffed.

Momotaro growled and placed Umeko on the ground. The girl breathed in relief but yelped when he suddenly whirled her around and grabbed her. The three demons could see the girl's shocked face as he wrapped his arm around her from shoulder to shoulder. "I'm betting that this girl is your woman, demon?" He taunted.

"This is the only time I have heard of her existence." The demon stated. Before Momotaro could say anything else Umeko bit him in the arm hard.

"OW!" He cried out and pushed her out of his grasp where she landed on the ground in a heap. Umeko gave him a frightening glare. "I have had enough of your nonsense." She hissed. Long gone was her mask of calm. She was tired, hungry, and irritated. Never a good combination. She struggled to get up from the ground but froze when two hands grabbed her arms and stood her up on her feet. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and slowly turned to find Hozuki in front of her.

She shrank back a bit at his presence as she stared with wide eyes. "Are you unhurt miss...?"

She shook her head no. "...I'm fine..." Her voice came out in a whisper.

Hozuki turned to Nasubi. "Nasubi please take her away from here and untie her." He ordered the small white haired oni.

"Yessir." Nasubi turned the young woman who stared at him with unease. The oni on the other hand just gave her a childish smile. "Hi."

Umeko blinked at him. "Ah... Hello..." She greeted hesitant.

"My name is Nasubi. What's yours pretty lady?" He asked guiding her to a nearby boulder.

"...Umeko... My name is Umeko." She said sitting down on the stone. She had to admit the white haired oni in front of her surprised her. If she were to be honest, his personality seemed airheaded or childish at best. She flinched when he tried to undo the lanyard still around her wrists.

"I can't get this off..." He jogged back to his superior who walked back with him and he took a look at the lanyard around her wrists.

"Huh... He really knotted it good." The other oni replied and Umeko flinched again when he got closer. "Ah, hey we're not going to hurt you. You're not a sinner."

Silently Umeko showed him her hands. "Sorry..." The oni merely shook his head and gave her the faintest of smiles.

"It's fine. Torturing sinners is what we do for work you know. I understand why you'd be scared." He said and untangled the lanyard from her wrists. "Alright there we- Ouch..." He winced looking at the condition of her wrists.

Umeko looked down and winced as well. Her wrists were red and she could see small blotches of black-purple dotting the skin. They were going to be bruised for a while. She was sure of it. "Maybe we should take you to get some ice for that." he mumbled.

Before she could reply, Hozuki spoke. " In contrast to those of us who work, you currently have no occupation and spend your days drifting about."

Momotaro fumed and began stomping angrily while yelling. "He's making me so mad!"

The rest merely sweatdropped. "No one gets angry like that anymore..." Shiro spoke trying to calm him down.

The bird merely shook his head. "He's from the Murumachi era what do you expect?"

"That's how they got angry in the Murumachi?" Umeko questioned watching the spectacle with a raised eyebrow. "He looks more like a child throwing a tantrum... Now that I think about it couldn't you have arrested him before?" She asked the two wardens before her.

The other oni shook his head and sighed. "Unfortunately because he's a resident of heaven, it's out of our juristiction as wardens. The Karasu Tengu police wouldn't be able to do much other than control the scene, arrest, and let him off with a warning. He can be given a fine though for coming down here without identification."

Momotaro brandished his sword pointing it at Hozuki. "How about a one on one kick punching battle!?" He yelled.

In retaliation Hozuki lifted his spiked club with one hand and tapped it against the other, a dark look forming on his face. "If that is the case how about we settle it now?"

The samurai gulped. "Ah... N-no... Violence is bad..." He stammered gaping at the sheer size and the sharp spikes that extended from the club.

"This is hell, we settle things with violence." The oni put it bluntly to him. Then the human hero grouped with his three animal companions and began whispering to them rapidly, eyes shifting back to the oni every now and then.

"You guys try first." He whispered harshly to the three who gave their protest and they began to argue. In the end though, the dog walked towards Hozuki while the others hid behind a boulder.

The dog looked down to the ground nervous. "I don't think I can do this..." He mumbled. In the background Momotaro stage whispered. "Shiro! just provoke him!"

 _So his name is Shiro. How cute._ Umeko thought as the dog walked right in front of Hozuki. He looked him in the eye and yelled "S-Slanted turtle eyes!"

"Your father is SoftBank!" Hozuki shouted right back and Shiro suddenly fell to the ground in a heap looking worse for wear.

 _That got to him!?_ The rest thought looking at the dog in surprise. "Out of all the things you could have said, that hurt me the most." Shiro mumbled from his place on the ground. "Well, I'd want Ueto Aya as my daughter." He spoke.

Umeko called out unsure if she should mention this. "Ano... She already got married Shiro-san." She winced when the dog withered further. "I guess I shouldn't have said that."

The primate and the bird came out of their hiding place. "D..Damn! That was cruel!" "We'll defeat your enemy underdog Shiro!"

"Don't call me that!" The dog whined.

The primate was next. "The brains of the team, the monkey Kakisuke!"

At this Hozuki surprised them by taking out a small book from the sleeve of his yukata. "Kakisuke... Ah, the persimmon monkey. You're the one who was taken into court by the crab family for inflicting bodily injuries. Did you ever apologize?"

Kakisuke fell to the ground in a heap just as Shiro did covering his eyes and mumbling forgiveness for his sins as he shook with shame remembering what he'd done in the past. "Damn you demon..." The bird growled. "I will make you pay! Rocket Launcher, Rurio the pheasant!"

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be... But that's all you have going for you." Was the oni's blunt reply. In the end all three animals were defeated by the words of Hozuki. Momotaro finally ran from the boulder to his fallen companions.

"My comrades!" He yelled holding Rurio up.

"Momotaro... as expected... Oni are too strong." The phesant croaked. "Don't pick fights that you can't win... There's no point going against him" Shiro uttered still withering away as Kakisuke remained curled up in a ball. Angered at the state Hozuki put the animals in Momotaro unsheathed his blade once more. "You insolent oni... this is too cruel... Feel the wrath of Momotaro's swordsmanship!" The two men stood there with their weapons at the ready. Suddenly Hozuki swung his club and the sword shattered, the blade impaling itself in the boulder between Umeko and Nasubi.

"GAH!" They shrieked and Umeko nearly fell off of her perch. "H-he broke it..." She muttered in awe face pale from the incoming blade.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Momotaro gaped in horror as he stared at what was left of the blade in his grasp. The animals just sweat-dropped. "Well... that's to be expected." Kakisuke murmured after a while." "Even a master swordsman's sword will break if it's hit with something like a club." Shiro commented.

Hozuki looked at them. "How did this guy conquer Onigashima?" _Good question._ Umeko thought.

Shiro, Kakisuke, and Rurio looked at each other before they replied with uneasiness. "Well to be honest with you, the orges were blind drunk at the time so eliminating them went a lot easier than we'd expected."

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Momotaro shrieked in embarrassment as the secret was slipped out. Umeko and the rest of the surrounding wardens just deadpanned at the sight.

"It was the power of youth, passion and beginner's luck..." Kakisuke began. "The village people were delighted and we held our head high, but after that we grew arrogant."

The next thing anyone knew, Hozuki smacked the samurai with a resounding _SLAP!_ Umeko winced as his cheek swelled an angry shade of red. "You who have lived as a hero, yet to do such things... Do you not feel shame?" The oni lectured as Momotaro held his cheek in pain.

"...That's right Momotaro..." Shiro spoke making everyone in the vicinity turn to him. "Let's stop this... Are you that desperate to protect your pride?"

"Momotaro..." Rurio was the next to pipe up. "I've said many things... But I am in fact fond of you. That's why I... That's why we've stuck around but, to keep clinging to our past glories... That's not right. 'I am Momotaro, therefore I need to eliminate oni...' That's wrong."

"They're right you know." Umeko said getting up from her perch and walking towards them. They all looked at her in surprise as she spoke earnestly. "Just because you fought ogres in the past does not mean you need to continue to do so. Your past does not define you. Who you were, who you are, and who you will be are three different people. Do not give your past the power to define who you are. You may be Momotaro, but in the end you decide who you will be." The samurai just stared at the young woman in front of him. She should be angry at him like before. He had taken her under the belief that the oni of Jigoku had kidnapped her and tried to lure their strongest by using her as bait.

"I am still miffed and quite possibly will be for a while but I will be able to forgive you for your actions in time. For now, please put a stop to this." Umeko's stern voice continued.

After hearing these, the samurai began to tear up. "Y... You guys..."

Hozuki bent down to the animals' level. "Excuse me, but would you be willing to work here in Visashana?"

All three jumped up in excitement. "Really!?"

Umeko and Momotaro gaped. "THAT WAS QUICK!" The samurai yelled in indignation. Umeko was faring no better. "They got over it just like that?" Hozuki got up walking to Momotaro who gulped as the oni ended up right in front of him. Umeko scuttled away from them. Don't get her wrong she was grateful the entire fiasco came to a halt but she was still freaked out that her childhood friend's tormentor was here.

"There is also an openng I would like for you to fill." Hozuki spoke handing the male a sheet of paper. While Momotaro read over the print in confusion the oni walked to Umeko who jumped, heart racing. "If you don't mind miss, Nasubi will take you back to your previous location. You may also want to ice down the bruising on your wrists." He gestured and bowed before taking his leave. Umeko remained frozen watching his retreating back until Nasubi tugged on her sleeve beckoning her to follow.

* * *

"UMEKO-SAN!" Was the first thing she heard as soon as they arrived back to the business district. Umeko was immediately tackled into a bone-crushing hug by Akane and nearly fell to the ground as a result. The demoness in question chattered her worry as she loosened her hold on the human. "*I'msogladyourokforaminutethereIthoughtyouweregoingtobetoastbutO-koh-sansai-" Thankfully, O-Koh cut into the other's blathering.

"We're both glad you're unscathed Umeko-chan." Then she saw her wrists and her jaw slacked slightly. "Oh my! Is that from Momotaro?" She said eyes narrowing. Umeko sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "Please, I really don't want to talk about it. Today was just-" She was interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling with a vengeance and clutched at it in pain. In the aftermath of the whole debacle she'd forgotten she was starving. "I wouldn't have minded leaving _that_ behind." she mumbled.

O-Koh smiled and lifted one of her arms to reveal a bag in her hand. The delicious aroma that wafted from it made Umeko's mouth water and her stomach clench tighter a sit demanded nourishment. "I figured you'd still be hungry and as I was going to say before we were interrupted, I know a great place by the trainstation that makes some of the best yakisoba." She ushered Akane and Umeko to a nearby bench and handed them both containers filled with the delicious fried wheat. Umeko dug in not caring about the loud slurping noises she was making as she ate.

Maybe she could just get Akane to mail the drafts to her from now on.

* * *

Hakutaku just stood mouth agape and nose bleeding profusely as he looked at the scene in front of him. Standing in the door way was Hozuki and next to him a man in some of the most garish robes he'd seen in a while. "You damn bastard what're you doing in here!? I don't remember saying you could come in!" He yelled trying to stem the bleeding with a hankerchief.

Hozuki grimaced while Momotaro looked on in confusion. "Um... I thought you said you wanted me to help with some of the peach trees? What are we doing here?" He asked looking around the pharmacy. There were plants as far as the eye could see and ceramic jars everywhere. He raised an eyebrow at the man in white currently shoving a napkin into his nose muttering something about an ulcer.

"Momotaro, this is the blathering fool owns the land you will be working on. Hakutaku, this is Momotaro. He will be assisting in labor for the preservation of Shangri-La." Hozuki introduced them. "Also I would like to place an order for some medicine."

Hakutaku glared darkly at him. "Don't insult me *hùn dàn! Just get out of my shop, drop dead and go to hell!"

Hozuki, in retaliation picked his club up and shoved the end into Hakutaku's face a shadow cast over his own. "Is that how you should be talking to a paying customer *kusojijii?"

Momotaro just watched them have their spat with a blank look on his face. _Mother, Father, please forgive me if I ever acted like this while I was alive. Although I feel as though these two are worse than me in that aspect._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hakutaku is finally in another chapter! Sorry he got such a small part in the end. I know this is a Hakutaku x OC story but I'm making it a slow buildup here towards their reunion. It will come! Don't worry. Also sorry that I kinda made Momotaro the villain here but I needed to incoporate him into the chapter somehow while following the anime and manga. Plus I figured there had to be some more story to why Momotaro went down to Jigoku in the first episode. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As I said in the beginning I'm on my spring break starting tomorrow so that will give me more time to come up with some more writing for future chapters.

Notes!: * _  
_

For those of you who have no idea what Akane was saying in the end: "I'm so glad your ok for a minute there I thought you were going to be toast but O-koh-san sai-"

hùn dàn- It's basically an Chinese insult that translates to scumbag egg. Something to do with being called hatched as an insult.

Kusojijii- A japanese insult that means Old fart or an unpleasant old man.

Anyway thank you for reading! Please review! Remember no flames!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	5. Hakutaku's Lament Part 1

Hello readers! A belated happy new year and welcome to chapter 5 of 'He who I once knew'! Sorry for taking so long. I'm in the middle of college here and I'm trying to keep my head up.

Random Reader: Thank you so much for reviewing and yes I know how you feel about that but mark my words I will do my best to make their meeting unforgettable!

Please also note that in this chapter we will be seeing things from Hakutaku's POV. Yes, the celestial best is finally going to get his own chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hoozuki no Reitetsu. I only own Umeko Kagurazaka and non-canon characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hakutaku's Lament Part 1

If you were to question him on what it was like to live in heaven, Hakutaku would probably laugh and tell you that despite all of it's attention in human folklore as a paradise: Tengyoku could become rather boring. With it's mountains, rolling hills, and other wonderful attractions, it was the very epitome of Nirvana that humans prayed entry to after their deaths. Yet if you were a spirit like him, experiencing all that this realm had to offer on a day to day basis since before the rise of the first emperor of China, it all grew terribly mundane.

He supposed it was some thousands of years ago that he'd first started skirt chasing females. It never mattered, their size or lack there of. Women were and are endlessly fascinating, constantly contradicting themselves or otherwise. There had never been a chemical reaction as books depicted the the feeling of love. No fireworks or heart-stopping to be felt. No attraction but the physical kind in which his body was sent into a state of grand euphoria soaked in self-indulgence.

 _All women are beautiful in their own way._ He mused as he began grinding herbs to create poultices and remedies to sell for customers. _How long has it been since I decided to open shop?_ In his case, more than a few millennia. At first it was out of sheer boredom. His knowledge of medicinal plants was near limitless and so he'd often shared it with humans whenever he traveled to Earth. After a while though, merely teaching them grew tedious and so he would start watching from afar as they collected the very fauna and flora he described to them.

His curiosity peaked as human knowledge of medicine began to evolve. It was interesting, observing as they ground plants together to make more effective remedies. Medicinal teas, incense, the possibilities seemed endless. Opening a shop in heaven to sell similar wares felt like the perfect way to alleviate his ennui. Even more so when he began teaching the rabbits there to become pharmacists.

Speaking of the furry creatures: "Mei-chan can you mix some 'Cloud of Heaven' into that pot please?"

The rabbit in question nodded hopping over the counter. Several others were taking notes or grinding herbs into paste. As he moved a jar onto a shelf he heard a door open and turned around expecting Momotaro. Although he'd been wary of the samurai his rival brought him, Momotaro turned out to be reliable, incredibly so. Though loath to admit it, Hozuki knew how to pick them. It was Hakutaku's decision to personally teach the human his knowledge on medicine. So far, he was absorbing it like a sponge to water.

"Ah, Tao-taro did you-" He cut himself off as he came face to face with a pretty young woman, her hair tied into twin buns. She did not appear happy to see him if the fire in her eyes was any indication. Inwardly the celestial beast gulped.

He'd forgotten he brought her back last night after drinking.

"Oh... Good morning, how did you sleep..." He stopped and a dead weight settled in his stomach. He couldn't remember her name!

"Who's Lîzî-ko?!" She snarled grabbing a fistful of his coat and yanked him down to her height so that they could literally meet eye to eye.

"My sweet, what are you going on about?" He stammered sweatdropping as he tried to sweet talk her. Unfortunately his answer just seemed to agitate her even more rather than pacify her. He swore he could see flames erupting in her eyes as she hissed out every word like poison.

"When I woke up, I heard you mumbling in your sleep. I thought nothing of it. Nothing at all. Then you said that name. Over. And. Over." The grip on his coat tightened even more. Hakutaku tried to give the rabbits a pleading glance, but they all disappeared in a flash sensing the woman's ire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see them hiding under one of the tables. One was even quivering inside the shelf, ears covering his eyes.

"I will ask again and I will get an answer." His one night stand bit out. "Tell me the where the whore is so that I can go throttle her!" At this though Hakutaku gave his own annoyed glare. He wasn't one to insult women. In fact, he loved to compliment them. For one, they were truly pretty. For two, he found great amusement in seeing how they blush in reaction. It entertained him to no end. Last night though, he'd been dreaming of a time he'd once spent with someone that he held dear. His precious little Lîzî-ko.

"My apologies dear, but I'm afraid she is not someone I'm simply going to let you beat up. Besides she's not in Tengyoku." The woman went to talk again but he cut her off. "You won't find her in Jigoku either." He wanted to snicker as she kept making a nasty face. That thought flew out the window though when he suddenly felt himself being lifted up. _Uh oh..._

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED JERK!" Hakutaku found himself hurtling out the sliding door and into something hard that yelped when he made contact. _So that's where Tao-taro went..._ Was his last thought before face planting in the dirt.

"Of all the... a freaking human woman... You bastard!" He heard the woman grumble bitterly as she stomped away. Sensing that she was finally gone he lifted his head from the ground, nose bleeding quite heavily.

"It's true what they say: Women are scary..." He mumbled to himself.

"You look headless sir." Momotaro commented holding his swollen cheek while his nose bled. Hakutaku leaped back to his feet seemingly unharmed and noticed the fallen basket spilling peaches of immortality.

"Did you finish picking the peaches Tao-taro? Xie-Xie. Thanks." He asked gathering the fallen fruit.

"Yes sir." Momotaro mumbled. "Am I going crazy, or is that the eighth girl I've seen since I came here?"

Hakutaku chuckled lightly to himself. "No, strictly speaking, she was the ninth." Momotaro couldn't help but make a face at that statement.

 _How have the women in Tengyoku not run him aground? I mean he sleeps around so much..._

"Isn't it the strangest thing?" Hakutaku began. "Nobody takes offense at the rabbit for mating all year round, yet all the girls get mad at me." He smiled all the while and the ex-samurai had to wince.

 _For one they're rabbits. For two, this is you we're talking about. _ "That isn't strange at all actually." It was then that Hakutaku noticed the bruising and dirt all over the other man and immediately went to brush the debris off.

"Sorry about that though. I actually thought that was you who had come back earlier and I didn't expect her to have such monstrous strength. Are you hurt?" He picked a leaf off of his bandanna examining it.

"I'm okay, but thank you." He said and raised a brow as the celestial beast showed him the leaf.

"Do you know what this leaf is?" He asked the human spirit.

Momotaro took a closer look at it. It was broad and dark green in color though he could see hints of red at the spiny edges. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a Chinese Lantern?"

Hakutaku smiled at him. "Correct. In kanji the name is read as 'demon light'. Translated in Chinese, demon is translated to 'ghost' so it refers to the red paper lanterns carried by the dead. This one here hasn't completely matured yet. In herbal medicine, the root of the plant is known as _Physalis alkekengi._ It's mainly used as a cough remedy and a diuretic. It also contains a trace amount of poison in nature. Back in the old days of brothels it was taken by prostitutes to cause fetal rejection."

"So it can't be ingested by pregnant women." Momotaro spoke up and the celestial beast nodded.

"Exactly. It contains alkaloids as well as hystonin which causes miscarriages. In the end that's how they stayed in the business. It was a crude but effective method." He finished.

"Precisely." Another voice spoke up. This time Momotaro jumped as Hakutaku's nose bled once more. Looking over the taller man's shoulder he was surprised to see Hozuki as well as Shiro, Rurio, and Kakisuke.

The demon continued to speak as Hakutaku trembled. "I always hoped you would eat your fill of them and suffer from explosive diarrhea. I suppose that would be a fool's dream though."

"GET DOWN! THIS GUY IS POISON!" The beast declared pointing a finger in his direction.

"Hozuki-sama." Momotaro greeted surprised.

"Momotaro I'm here to visit you!" Shiro barked cheerfully.

"So are we!" Kakisuke declared and Rurio nodded.

"The gang's all here!" Momotaro bent down to greet the three of them.

"How you been Momotaro?" The monkey asked him.

The ex-samurai beamed. "I've been doing great!" He said petting Shiro's fur. "Have you gained weight since the last time I saw you Shiro?"

Shiro ignored this and asked another question. "How's work been treating you? We've been busy down in Jigoku."

At this Momotaro's smile widened. "Even better than I imagined! I'm even learning about medicine. I'm this day and age you need a fall-back trade if the first plan doesn't succeed. Especially if you're to survive a bad economy like how they show in the news these days."

Rurio answered this time both surprised and touched at how much their human companion had grown in so little time. Then again, a few months had already passed since the incident in Jigoku. In the back of the pheasant's mind he vaguely wondered how the young woman was doing. Hopefully she'd forgiven Momotaro for his actions by now. "You've matured quite a bit Momotaro. We are very proud."

The human nodded to the spirit behind them. "I have Hakutaku-sama to thank for that. He's been teaching me the power of traditional Chinese medicine."

"Nii-hao. Chin to guen chow." Hakutaku greeted them in his native tongue. (A/N: That's quite literally what the translation was when I watched the episode, no one get made please!)

"He's amazing." Momotaro spoke in admiration. "I don't think there's a medicine he doesn't know. I hope one day I'll be able to make my own to cater to people."

"Like Momotaro millet buns?" The beast joked, making a reference to Dora****.

"Those have already been invented as a tool for animal obedience." Hozuki piped up.

"Yes and I hear that they are quite effective." They all blinked in surprise at another male's voice and turned to find a handsome man walking towards them dressed in silk robes, his hair tied back in a neat bun covered by cloth. "Hakutaku, I came to see if my order is ready."

"Ah, Twen-Ch'ang." Hakutaku greeted though Momotaro was quick to notice the subdued tone and atmosphere around the two. "You ordered the medicine for Laryngitis? Funny, you don't seem like you have a cold."

The new man's brow twitched. "It's not for me. My secretary came down with the flu and so I decided to bring some to him as a token of good will. I'd like to pay and take my leave."

"You got it old man." Hakutaku waved a hand heading back inside.

Twen-Ch'ang pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "That beast... I swear I don't know how you deal with him sometimes Hozuki-san." He spoke to the demon who merely bowed to him respectfully.

"It takes a surmountable patience Twen-Ch'ang-sama. I push through it though. Make no mistake." Twen-Ch'ang chuckled at this statement.

"I have no doubts." Then his eyes shifted to Momotaro and the animals. "Hello."

"Hello." Momotaro gave a respectful bow.

"Who're you? You smell like ink." Shiro spoke trotting towards him and sniffed his clothes.

"Shiro-san be more respectful. You are in the presence of a god." Hozuki chided.

The four froze at the information. "A GOD!?" They cried out shocked.

Hozuki nodded. "He is Twen-Ch'ang. The god of literature and poetry in China."

The Chinese god waved a hand and laughed it off. "It's fine, it's fine. Nowadays I just run my own publishing firm here in Tengyoku. Speaking of which, you're Momotaro correct? I must admit I admired your spirit quite a bit back then. I still do now. It must have taken a great deal of courage to step foot on the island of ogres."

Momotaro flushed with embarrassment. Both at the praise and at the truth of the victory over the ogres back then. "Actually..." He began, but the god cut him off with a smile.

"I understand the truth of what happened. Word travels fast. Still, it must have taken much bravery simply to step foot on the island. In the end, you saved a village from further harm. For that, my admiration remains." He grinned wider as the ex-samurai blushed ducking his head down. "Although, would you mind not taking any of my employees hostage in the future? That editor in particular is a good woman and it would be difficult to find another as willing to work with a mangaka as she is."

Momotaro, Shiro, Rurio, and Kakisuke took a moment to process that. It was Hozuki who spoke up. "Twen-Ch'ang-sama, are you referring to the young human woman kidnapped that day?"

Twen-Ch'ang nodded. "Yes. Miss Kagurazaka is a very hard worker and dedicated to her job as an editor. It would have been a shame if something had happened to her, but she is alright and that is what matters."

Momotaro paled remembering what he'd done and bowed frantically to the god before him. "I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking at the time and I still feel like I don't deserve forgiveness for my actions!"

Twen-Ch'ang chuckled lightly. "Well she was rather sore about the situation for a few days and she did have bruised wrists for a while but I believe that she's let it go completely by now. I don't think you have anything to worry about. If anything though, I believe it is her you should be apologizing to and not myself."

The samurai sighed still feeling guilty but nodded his thanks to the literature god. It was at that moment, Hakutaku came out of the pharmacy holding a satchel full of the medicine Twen-Ch'ang requested. "All right here it is old man."

The god grumbled pulling out the money required. "You realize you are just as old if not older correct?"

Hakutaku sneered. "Not nearly as stuffy though."

The literature god bit back an insult. "I'll be taking my leave now. I fear I've got an awful taste in my mouth all of a sudden." He quickly turned around with his head held high.

"I suppose the two of you don't get along?" Momotaro spoke up looking at the Celestial deity.

Hakutaku let out a snort. "He's just mad because I've gotten more women than him in a hundred lifetimes."

 _That's not exactly something to be proud of._ Momotaro grumbled to himself.

"Hmph. If only the dumplings worked for beasts like you... though animals can be broken without them." Hozuki muttered darkly.

The beast glared at him annoyed. "Maybe for you they might!"

Momotaro took a closer look at the two. "Excuse me for asking, but are the two of you related?" Now that they stood side by side, the samurai saw the similarities. Slanted grey eyes with red markings at the corners, black hair and an aloof demeanor. Hakutaku had a slightly fuller face and darker skin tone than Hozuki who was as pale as snow, but one would think that they had some sort of relation if they studied the two.

"We are not." Hozuki huffed. A dark aura spread from the both of them promising misery from one to the other. "We are mere acquaintances. We both studied Oriental medicine."

Hakutaku grinned but forced. "Yes... We went around in the same circles."

"We avoid each other as much as possible." The oni explained.

Momotaro was surprised at that statement. _If they both studied the same subject wouldn't they want to discuss what they found?_ "But why?"

"Well in a word..." The demon began as he looked at the beast. "I simply despise this man."

Hakutaku's smile became one promising great pain as he gave the other a baleful glare to go with it. "The feeling's mutual. First of all, I am a lucky symbol. Can you imagine how much my approval rating would drop if I were related to this guy?! It would fall right through the floor!"

"Be careful Momotaro." Hozuki warned the human as he pulled hard on Hakutaku's cheek. "You would do well to trust the contents of this man's brain, but not what comes out of his filthy mouth."

"Oi..." Came the agitated voice of Hakutaku who held up a vial filled with ominous liquid. "Could I get you to drink this for me, no questions asked?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Shiro piped up. "I was hoping to give a peach of immortality as a wedding present to my superior and intolerable co-worker in Visashana. That's why we came to Tengyoku today. Can I have one?"

"Sure!" Hakutaku replied kindly and plucked a peach from Momotaro's basket. "Do you have anything you can carry it in? It may be a heavenly peach but they can still bruise easily." The celestial beast pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around the white dog's neck to create a sling.

"Why are they called 'peaches of immortality anyway?" Momotaro asked picking one up and examining it for himself.

"It's said that they drive away ill will and grant eternal youth. It's the perfect wedding present." Hakutaku chuckled in Momotaro's direction. "After all, Tao-taro here was conceived by an elderly couple who were rejuvenated after eating a peach right?" He teased.

"As if!" The samurai fumed in response.

"Did that really happen?" Shiro, Lurio, and Kakisuke looked up at their human companion.

"No it didn't!

"More importantly, where is the golden elixir that I ordered previously?" Hozuki interrupted the argument. "I believe it should be ready by now correct?"

* * *

*Later that day...*

Hakutaku slumped over the counter exhausted as Hozuki and the animals returned to Jigoku. "I thought I was going to die..." He referred to the events after he gave the demon the medicine he requested.

First, Hozuki tried to break his hand.

Second, he wanted ginseng roots. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. Though he tried to avoid the other as much as possible, Hozuki usually brought good business. However...

*Flashback*

 _"Let me tell you something Hakutaku." The demon began as Hakutaku made his way towards a nearby grove. "Even beasts of pedigree are not immune to divine punishment."_

 _"I'm not worried about that!" He had foolishly sing-songed back. "In fact, it's you who deserves to be punished~." Oh how he would regret those words._

 _Suddenly, as soon as his foot made contact with the ground, the earth began to collapse and his foot sank in. Hakutaku watched with growing horror as the the cracks began to spread and widen until finally:_

 _"IIIIIIDDDIOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" He screamed as he plummeted. Unfortunately for him, since Tengyoku was technically above the mundane world, he found himself hurtling towards the ground once more and through the core of the Earth until he finally crashed into a district in Jigoku. Two demons helped him get back up to his feet (Karaui and Nasubi). With his hearing he could hear Hozuki._

 _"This is what they call a fall from grace. People are falling from the sky like garbage."_

 _"SHUT UP YOU GHI*** MANIAC!"_

*End of Flashback*

"Can you get me the jug of sake from the cabinet Tao-taro? I really need a drink right now." He mumbled into the stone beneath him.

Momotaro sighed but complied. "You know alcohol isn't necessarily going to make it any better right?" He handed off the jug and little sake bowl. "Hey, why do you call me Tao-taro anyway?" It was an unusual nickname for sure.

"When you translate the word 'Momo' into Chinese, you get the word for peach, 'Tao'. It's just a slight translation of your name. Your not the only one with this kind of nickname." Hakutaku explained.

"I'm not?" The samurai asked as he began to sweep the room.

"Yup. I once knew a human girl I used to call 'Lizi-ko. Her real name was Umeko. 'Lizi' is the Chinese word for plum." He sighed fondly as he recalled a little girl with wavy chestnut and coffee eyes with tiny flecks of cobalt who loved books. "She should be 24 years old now if I think about it."

At the aghast look on Momotaro's face Hakutaku immediately went on the defensive. "NOT LIKE THAT! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! SHE WAS A KID FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!" He yelled.

"I should hope not." The samurai muttered breathing out a sigh of relief.

"By the way" Hakutaku began. "I heard that interesting tidbit from Twen-Ch'ang earlier." He sing-songed, enjoying the panic on Momotaro's face. "Did you really kidnap a lady? Shame Tao-taro, I hope you at least bought her dinner first~"

"I'M ALREADY ASHAMED AS IT IS!" The samurai couldn't help but yell.

"Maa~ Calm down, I'm just messing with you." Hakutaku laughed, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I really did think she was captured by oni when I was down there. But then she started defending them and I didn't know what to think so I just grabbed her." Momotaro continued as he tidied up around the area.

"You did come from an era where demons were terrorizing the mundane world so I do understand where you are coming from Tao-taro." The celestial beast spoke calmly sipping at the alcoholic beverage. "Time goes on however, and the time of demons roaming the human plane as they pleased has come to a close."

"I know that now..." The samurai mumbled suddenly feeling drained. "I still need to apologize though."

"Did you happen to get her name by any chance?" Hakutaku asked. He went on the defensive as soon as Momotaro gave him a blank stare. "I MEAN SO YOU CAN FIND HER!"

The samurai sighed. "Twen- Ch'ang-sama called her Kagurazaka but no given name to go by."

Hakutaku hummed in thought. "Kagurazaka isn't that uncommon of a surname." _It was Lizi-ko's afterall_. "Tengyoku may be smaller than Jigoku to an extent but the population is still quite large. If the old man said she works for him you might be able to find her at the publishing building. Not a lot of humans work in Tengyoku after all. Anything that stood out to you when you saw her?"

Momotaro thought for a moment. "Let's see... Brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a purple kimono..." He tried to think of anything else that might have stuck out to him that day. He hadn't exactly paid attention to her clothing. Generally speaking she'd been quite pretty. Wavy hair and eyes that expressed distaste for his actions. Then he recalled a sound he kept hearing after he'd taken her to Visashana. A high pitched jingling that chimed with every step he took. Almost like...

 _A bell..._ "She wore bells!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Hakutaku raised a brow. "Bells? Like the large ones that the shrine messenger girls wear on their clothes?"

Momotaro shook his head. "No not those. Actually I think she was wearing a cord like the one you have on your ear but it was purple. There were these little bells that were tied to the ends."

The samurai looked at the other expecting him to nod at the description. Instead he was shocked to find the celestial beast dropped his sake cup, the porcelain shattering into two clean halves. Rather than the normal jovial expression he wore constantly, Hakutaku's face was ghostly white as if Momotaro had told him he killed his mother.

"Hakutaku-sama are you alright?!" The human couldn't help but sputter. He'd only been working with the beast for a short while but he'd never seen him like this. Hakutaku was usually so carefree that one would believe that it was default setting. Seeing him ghastly pale and horror-struck was disturbing to say the least.

"Hakutaku-sama?" He tried hesitant unsure of how the beast would react.

"Let's go shall we?" The beast responded a bit to quickly for the other's liking as he stood shaking.

"What's wrong?" Momotaro tried to pry an answer from him as he followed steadfast.

"Nothing it's just... You reminded me of something." That was his only response as he continued onto the path towards the inner city.

Momotaro said nothing after that keeping a close eye on his boss's form. He was no longer staggering, yet the samurai could see the anxious perspiration swiftly forming along the crease of his furrowed brows. _What caused that reaction?_

* * *

 _It can't be... You're looking way too much into this..._ Hakutaku tried to reassure himself as he kept walking towards the location of the Teardrop Publishing firm. _You'll see that it's just another lovely lady that had the misfortune of being in the wrong place and time. It's not like the cord means anything. They sell lots of them in the bazaars at the shopping district._ In the back of his mind however, a little voice whispered that it couldn't be all that simple though. Hakutaku remembered the cord clear as day. _  
_

*Flashback*

 _"That's a one of a kind cord you have your eyes on Hakutaku." The stall owner preened as she saw the beat looking over a particular piece of jewelry she had in her collection. It was a simple cord, similar to the one hanging from his own ear. This one on the other hand was shaded a deep violet. Holding it together at the center was a silver decoration in the shape of a cluster of plum blossoms in full bloom. Each delicate petal overlapping one another, creating the illusion that the flora was alive despite their birth from cold precious metal. At each end of cord hung a fragile silver bell chiming merrily as a breeze traveled through the air._

 _"Well it's definitely lovely... What makes it one of a kind though?" He couldn't help but ask as a slight smile graced his face. It reminded him of the little human companion he'd unwittingly made while on Earth and her namesake.  
_

 _The owner opened her mouth once more. "The color is from a dye I made specifically using plum juice as an ingredient. When you boil them down the juice becomes this rich shade. The silver and bells are from a metalworker I know in Jigoku who made them from ore found in the rock formations near Shugo. Apparently the nearby fires made the metal so soft that it was like forming them from clay."_

 _Then she held it delicately in her palms. "I think what makes this so unique though isn't the materials it came from but the meaning. In Confuscianism, plum blossoms stand for virtue and perseverance. They're resilient and endure the harshness of winter before spring. They're a symbol of immense strength, blooming despite what stands against them."_

 _"How much." It was a statement more than a question, much to the surprise of the owner who saw Hakutaku's steadfast determination to purchase the trinket._

 _A frown marred her face. "You're reputation is as tarnished by your desires as it is gleaming by your medical knowledge. Are you going to woo another poor girl into your bed Hakutaku?"_

 _She was further surprised when, instead of a carefree laugh and admittance, he shook his head vehemently. "No. I just happen to know someone who is indefinitely like those plum blossoms you like so much."_

*End of Flashback*

Of course there were probably other cords like the one Momotaro had described to him, yet the sinking feeling in his stomach remained as he kept an eye out for the building he was actively seeking out. In the back of his mind he registered the voice of Momotaro actively asking him questions. No doubt worried about what exactly had set him off. He paid no mind though.

 _Please not her... Please not her..._ The mantra repeated in his mind like a broken record player forever playing the same introduction of a song. As soon as the building in question came into view, Hakutaku burst into a sprint vaguely aware that he was leaving Momotaro in the dust.

Demons and spirits alike parted like the Red Sea for him, afraid that they would be stampeded into to the ground. He soon came to a screeching halt near the main entrance of the firm catching his breath. Gray eyes darted left and right searching for any indication of a woman in a purple kimono. Several females matched the description, but none of them were human or remotely resembled the one he was on the lookout for.

"Hakutaku-sama!" Momotaro's voice rang out. The pharmacist turned to find the ex-samurai running towards him heaving for air.

"What going on?!" The human couldn't help but cry out as he tried to get his second wind.

"I-" Just as Hakutaku went to open his mouth, he was cut off by a shrill female voice cutting through the air.

"Umeko-san, we finished the next draft! Will you be able to look over it by next week?"

The beast froze and looked to the direction of the voice. Sitting on a bench some yards away sat two women. The owner of the voice was a demoness with two horns poking out from either side of her head where auburn locks were fashioned into a bun held by a lotus clip. She wore a blue kimono decorated with pink crescent moons and white stars. It was clear she was the owner of the voice as she talked animatedly to the other female next her. It was the second one who caused his stomach to plummet.

Although child no more, Hakutaku would never forget those hesitant and awkward smiles that were once shown to him. Nor the coffee colored eyes that twinkled with cobalt flecks if one looked closely. The true kicker, was the violet cord that hung from her ear exactly how he remembered in his memories. From the vibrant coloring, to the little bells that chimed merrily with every movement she made. She wore an elegant kimono of lilac decorated with the flowers that proclaimed her namesake. Umeko was grown up. She'd grown up to be a young woman.

Umeko Kagurazaka... had died...

"Ah! That's Kagurazaka-san!" Momotaro declared recognizing her immediately. Her turned to find his employer frozen to the spot once more. "Hakutaku -sama?" The samurai tried.

Hakutaku took a sudden step back. The samurai didn't miss the shock nor the pain so clearly displayed on his face. He bolted before Momotaro could get another word in.

* * *

 _"Hey Haku?" She asked him one day while he was collecting mushrooms.  
_

 _"Yes Lizi-ko?" He looked up. She was currently next him with a sketchbook and pencils in hand attempting to draw the scenery of the wooded park area. She was twelve now. Slightly taller than she'd been in the previous two years and awkwardly lanky in her school attire._

 _"What's heaven like?" Her eyes twinkled with curiosity as she settled her gaze on him._

 _"Hmmm... Well, it's like a mass of rolling hills. There's different places. A city, palaces of the gods, a sake waterfall... I don't think I'd be able to name them all in one sitting." He explained._

 _"Do you think I'll go to heaven?" Ah the question that everyone whether young or old asked. Hakutaku looked at her in uncertainty. she was a mere child at the moment, but even children could end up in Jigoku for a while even though the punishment for children was not actually severe. Not like how adults were punished for their cruelty and misdeeds._

 _"I can't tell you the answer for that Lizi-ko. Remember, even children are capable of being sent into Jigoku for misdeeds no matter how insignificant they may seem." He spoke seriously to her._

 _Umeko hummed in thought. "Well... I hope I'll be able to go to heaven." She gave him a minuscule smile. "That way I get to visit you."_

 _He couldn't help but chuckle in response. "Well that won't be for a long while. By the time you'll get to visit me in Tengyoku, you'll be a prune of an old lady!"_

Hakutaku bent over the counter clutching at black strands as his bandana slipped off of his head. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw the jars, books, and plants.

Most of all, Hakutaku desperately wanted to cry.

To cry at the unfairness of a life smothered too soon. To cry for the death of a friend though she'd only been a few yards away from him. This was not meant to happen. It was not supposed to happen. Umeko was supposed to have found someone to love her. To have children and grow to a ripe old age and die peacefully in her sleep. Why had she died and when?

"They'll never let me see her records..." He murmured to himself knowing that the registration office kept files of the dead under strict classification.

Then another thought came that sent a chill down his spine.

"Does she hate me for leaving the way I did?"

Hakutaku could stand being hated by males and women scorned by his own hand. It was nothing new, he could handle it.

The one thing he could never handle was the hatred of his own Lizi-ko.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well! I think that went well don't you? Seriously though, now we have Hakutaku seeing Umeko for the first time since he left heaven and he doesn't know what to think.

With regards to the meaning behind the cord, plum blossoms are revered in Chinese culture for blooming during the winter cold and as a result are known to represent strength in endurance and perseverance which is also why I gave Umeko her name when designing her. She was brought up in an environment where people ostracized her for being too quiet and for being herself but she didn't paid them any mind whereas others might have changed to fit in.

If anyone has any ideas on how to begin the next chapter, don't hesitate to review or PM me! That's all for now see you next time!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


End file.
